12 Days of Ficmas
by crimsonheart01
Summary: A collection of holiday inspired one shots featuring some of our favourite boys from Sons of Anarchy and Mayans MC. Angel, EZ, Coco, Nestor, Happy, Chibs, and Juice.
1. Walk Through That Door (Angel x OC)

**On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me some Angel and an OC.**

 **Word Count:** _3,263_

 **Playlist:** _It's Not Christmas Til You Come Home – Norah Jones_

* * *

I sighed, leaning back in my seat. I watched through the small airplane window as the last of the passengers filed onto the plane. The late afternoon sun was shining bright, illuminating the crisp winter air. I shivered at the thought of the temperature outside. I tugged at the scarf around my throat, folding it into a makeshift pillow.

Tomorrow was Christmas. I was cutting it close, but it was the earliest I could get out of work. I knew that no matter what Papa would be grateful to have me. I wasn't scheduled to touchdown until late in the night and I hadn't told Papa I was making thr trip. It was a surprise. Him and abuela had been alone for so long now. They deserved a Christmas surprise.

Not to mention, there was one more person I was hoping to catch up with. Someone who I hadn't heard from yet. I knew he'd come through. He never missed a year. Christmas was his best kept secret. The only time of year that he let his sentimentality rule his emotions. It was the one time of year that I could always count on hearing from him. It was the only time that either of us acknowledged that there may have been something between you. Something that we never fully gave a chance.

I shuffled around in my seat, getting comfortable when I felt my phone buzz. I reached into my pocket and a grin formed as I saw his name lit up on my screen. I tapped in my password and opened the message.

"I wish you could be here, cariña"

I smiled down at the text. It was simple. To the point. He was being a little more forthcoming this year. Voicing that he missed me. In what context, I wasn't completely sure. But, at least I knew he was thinking of me. Above all we were friends. Maybe even best friends. Ones that only spoke once a year, but I knew that if I ever ran into him, it would be like nothing changed.

I typed in my reply but before pressing send, I had a thought. Maybe I could hand out more than one surprise visit this year. I was only going to be in town for three days. I had a flight back to New York the day after Boxing Day. I wondered if he still spent Christmas alone. Or if he finally forgave his Pops enough to spend the day with him.

Another shiver ran down my spine. This time one that had a completely different meaning. Maybe this was our year. It'd been almost five years since I'd been back to Santo Padre. Life in the big city always took over. Skype sessions with Papa and a yearly text were all I had during the holiday season. Resolved in my decision, I shut my phone off. Instead of a text, he'd be getting the real deal.

 **~(MMC)~**

I glanced down at my wrist, checking the time. It was almost midnight. The cabbie raced down my hometown streets. I soaked in all the décor. It'd been a long time since I'd experienced Christmas without snow and cold. I let the warm air flow through the open window. I breathed in, the dry dessert air familiar and welcomed.

It wasn't long before the taxi was turning onto my street, pulling to a stop in front of my childhood home. I bit down on my lip, trying to hide my grin. Papa had all the traditional decorations up. The entire house ordained with colourful lights and poinsettias. I laughed when I saw the ancient plastic Santa head hanging from the screen door.

I handed over some cash to my driver, thanking him and giving him a generous tip. It _was_ Christmas after all. I ducked out of the cab, grabbing my duffel bag. I hoisted it up over my shoulder and skipped up the steps to the front door. I breathed in, opened the screen and knocked on the door. I was sure to use the special knock Papa and I came up with when I was little girl.

I waited, hearing rustling behind the door. I leaned over to the front window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Papa before he got to the door. I saw as he shuffled through the house, not noticing me. He ripped the door open, a scowl on his face.

"Papa!" I greeted, opening my arms to him.

He stared at me in silence, before realization dawned and he gathered me into his arms.

"Mija!" He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "What are you doing here?"

I laughed, "It's Christmas and I missed you."

He hugged me again, before turning and yelling out to abuela. We both laughed at her less than enthused answer but she still obliged him and came to the door. Grumbling the whole way, and cursing Papa for waking her up. When she finally looked up, tears sprang into her eyes.

"Mi corazon." She whispered.

I walked over and embraced her. How had I let it get so long since I'd been home. I wouldn't do this again. I'd be coming back every year. Papa and abuela deserved it.

"Ok, come on." I clapped my hands together, "It's late, we'll have all day tomorrow to catch up. Let's get to bed."

We all said our goodnights. Papa led me to my old room and kissed my cheek before retreating back into his own room. I sighed. Papa would never show it, but I knew he was sporting a tear or two. He was a sentimental man. Abuela winked at me as she closed her door and I chuckled.

I stripped out of my day clothes and stepped into a pair of sweats and a vest. I skipped my regular nighttime routine in favour of plugging in my charger and setting my phone on the side table next to my bed. I climbed under the blankets and rolled onto my side. I attempted to fall asleep but I couldn't help the guilt that was welling up.

I spent the whole plane ride trying to forget about the text. It hadn't worked at all. It was all I thought about. Disappointing him. I couldn't break our tradition. I exhaled and grabbed my phone. I opened the message from him. I couldn't leave him hanging.

"Merry Christmas, mi amor."

I pressed send and shut the screen off. There. Tradition kept alive. Pet names and all.

 **~(MMC)~**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of abuela's traditional Christmas breakfast. I rolled out of bed, grabbed my old housecoat and made my way into the kitchen. One of my favourite things to do during the holidays was help abuela with cooking and baking. Since being in New York, I missed out on all the home cooked meals and baked goods.

"What can I do to help?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

Abuela waved me away, "Nada. Sit. It's almost finished."

I smiled, squeezed her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple as I passed. I pulled out the nearest chair and settled in. Within minutes, abuela was spooning out heaping portions of breakfast for both myself and her.

"Papa still a late sleeper?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes, confirming.

The two of us enjoyed our meal, speaking intermittently, waiting for Papa to finally grace us with his presence.

Finally – after an hour – Papa woke up. Groggy and disgruntled. We both laughed at his expense, but served him something to eat. The three of us sat around the table, catching up on everything from New York to Santo Padre.

"Ezekiel Reyes' been around a lot more lately." Papa mentioned causally.

I furrowed my brow, "Isn't he supposed to be in prison?"

Abuela shrugged, "They let him out early. Something about the case not holding or good behaviour. I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't believe her for a second. She was gossip. Knew everyone's business for at least three towns over.

"How's Felipe? The shop?" I asked.

Papa nodded, "Good. Felipe has managed to keep everything a float. He's been scarce in the community, but still open for everyone."

"Angel's even taken to coming back around to visit the old man too." Abuela added.

I smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was fishing. She wanted to know if I'd kept in contact with the other Reyes brother. She always did like him.

"Does that mean they've settled their differences then?" I countered.

Abuela frowned. I was beating her at her own game. I chuckled before picking up the plates and taking them over to the sink. I began washing the dishes, helping out in any way I could. Papa brought up the rest of the dirty dishes, placing them beside me. He gave me a quick one armed hug before retreating to the bathroom.

Abuela continued to sit at the kitchenette table. Clearly mulling over something. I waited. If she was going to say something, she'd do it in her own time. I zoned out, washing, drying and putting away all our dishes and packing away the leftovers.

Once all was clean, abuela motioned for me to join her again.

"Yes?" I questioned as I sat down.

She sighed, "He's alone. Every year. Spends Christmas alone."

I reached out and held her hand, "I know. I hoped he'd forgive Felipe, but it seems he never did."

"You should go to him." Abuela suggested, "You were always such good friends."

I began to shake my head, "I couldn't leave you and Papa. I just got here. I came here for you. Not him."

Abuela laughed, "Mi Corazon, you can't fool me."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I toyed with the idea of going to see him tomorrow. Not today, tomorrow."

Abuela smiled and stood, she plucked the car keys off the hook and tossed them to me.

"Go." She directed, "My son and I can manage to spend another Christmas alone together."

I caught the keys and stared at her. She couldn't be serious. I opened my mouth to protest but she wouldn't let me.

She pointed to my room, "Get dressed, stop at the grocery and get him some of the essentials. Lord knows what a bachelor lives like."

I laughed at that. I stood up and wrapped her up in a tight hug. I guess I was making an early visit to my old friend.

 **~(MMC)~**

I stood on his front doorstep wondering if this would be a welcome surprise. I breathed in before knocking on the door. I waited for someone to answer but no one came. I knocked again and nothing. I frowned. He wasn't there.

I turned, about to leave when I remembered where he kept the spare key. A thought formed and I wasn't about to turn away after making it this far. I placed the brown paper bag down on the ground and reached up into the awning above the front window. There was a tiny slot where the eaves trough met the awing that he stored his key in.

On my tiptoes, I reached in, feeling around until I found what I was looking for. I plucked the key out and shoved it into the lock. I opened the door slowly, calling into the seemingly empty house. There was no returned greeting so I shrugged and let myself in.

I made my way to the kitchen, dropping the bag onto the counter and unloading the little bit of groceries I could rummage up on Christmas day in a small town. It was lucky that there was one grocery that stayed open all year round.

If I remembered correctly, he was never good at keeping food in the house. I opened the refrigerator door and was welcomed by a sour smell. I gagged, covering my mouth and nose. I found the source of the smell, and poured the curdled contents of what was supposed to be milk down the drain.

I began putting all the fresh produce and essentials into the fridge. Lost in my own world, I was bent down when a firm hand landed on my shoulder catching me off guard. I screamed, jumping backwards and spinning to be faced with someone unfamiliar.

The man before raised his gun and asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Who are you?" I countered, as equally confused as he was.

My heart was pounding. I kept a weather eye on the gun, but wasn't scared. Only startled. I knew the kind of company he kept. I made a show of lowering my hands. The man watched but never moved.

"You're not Angel." I observed.

"No." He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, "Where is he?"

"Who are you?" He reiterated.

I sighed, "An old friend."

The guy raised his eyebrows. Without the gun budging, he let go with his right hand and delved into one of his pockets. He pulled out a phone, tapped the screen and dialled. I relaxed a bit, leaning back into the counter behind me. There was a tense silence between us, only the rings through the speaker on his phone heard.

The person on the other end picked up and he cut right to the chase, "You need to come home. Now."

I rolled my lips together, realizing he'd called Angel. I fought the sigh of disappoint brewing. So much for the warm homecoming. Now it would all be ruined. 'Ruiner of all things Christmas' hung up his phone and flicked his head in the direction of the living room. I pushed off the counter and made my way to the couch.

I sat down in a huff, crossing my arms. Guy who had yet to introduce himself sat across from me and placed his gun down on the table. Facing me. There was another long moment of complete silence, both of us staring at the other, when he finally spoke.

"Coco." He pointed to himself.

I nodded, "Araceli."

He nodded in acknowledgement, before the silence set in again. If it really was Angel on his way here, it wouldn't take him long to get here. My heart began to pound. When it was me surprising him, not knowing when he'd be there, I wasn't scared. Now I was terrified. What if he didn't want to see me. This was a drastic change to our repertoire.

Would he be angry? Did he have a girl? It'd been five years after all. Not to mention we never made ourselves official. It's not like I'd been waiting around for him in New York. I couldn't expect him to have remained single this whole time either.

We both turned at the sound of the Harley engine. It was right outside. I breathed in. This was it. This was the moment where I could alter the balance between us forever. Coco kept an eye on me, watching my reaction carefully. I tried to school my expression, knowing that I must look petrified. He seemed intrigued.

I listened to the heavy footfalls as they approached the door. The door opened and I sucked in a breath, holding it.

"When I said you could crash here; I didn't think you'd need me to babysit you too." Angel complained as he stepped through the threshold. "Why did you need me – " Angel stopped in his tracks. He'd finally looked up, glancing over Coco's head and spotting me. I blinked, several times, trying to process my own feelings.

"Cee?" Angel questioned.

I nodded, offering a timid smile.

"What…?" He trailed off, seeming to not know what exactly to ask.

I shrugged, lifting my hands half heartedly and tilting my head, "Surprise."

In the midst of our awkwardness, Coco had switched seats. Now sitting to my left, in the chair, able to watch us both at the same time.

Angel swallowed, "You're here?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Huh." Was all he said.

There was a long moment where Coco and I both waited for Angel react.

"Coco," Angel spoke again. Coco looked at him, "You're gonna have to find somewhere else to sleep."

I arched an eyebrow and glanced at the other man. If I wasn't mistaken, I caught a discreet smirk on Coco's mouth. He nodded, stood up and made his way to the door. Angel stood in the same spot, never moving, not even after Coco had left and the door shut behind him.

"How long?" He asked.

I exhaled, "I leave the day after tomorrow."

Angel nodded, licking his lips. Without any warning, Angel was across the living room and pulling me up off the couch. His hands were wrapped around my upper arms as he drew me up to him. I swallowed. Angel leaned in, capturing my mouth with his. I melted into him. There was nothing better than to be kissed by him. He was overpowering. Taking complete control.

I forgot how much taller he was than me and lifted up onto my tiptoes. I looped my arms around his neck, smoothing my hands across the plains of his shoulders. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. Reacquainting themselves with trails long since travelled. His hands dipped down to my hips, fitting perfectly against them. My fingers inched up into his hair, reveling in how soft it still felt.

Nothing had changed, yet everything was different. The definition of the muscles in his back more pronounced. His biceps larger than they were. I scratched through his beard. That was new too. My baby faced Angel was no where to be seen. I slid my hands down the leather cut he wore. He'd still be prospecting last time I was in town. Looks like he was fully patched now.

Angel skimmed a hand across my stomach, causing shivers to shoot down my spine. I shuddered into him and he chuckled, breathless. We pulled apart, resting our faces against the other. I closed my eyes. He still smelt the same. Still fit between the arch of my arms perfectly. His hands still calloused and rough. I bowed my head, letting go of all worries – all thoughts. I was here now. With him.

With two fingers under my chin, Angel brought my face back up to his, pressing his lips against mine lightly and then framing my face with his hands. I turned to my left and planted a firm kiss to the palm of his hand. We took a moment to catch our collective breaths. There was so much to be said but neither of us sure where to start.

Oddly enough, there was one thing I needed to voice.

"Your friend – _Coco_ – is frightening." I murmured.

Angel chuckled, "Yeah."

"He pulled a gun on me." I continued.

Another laugh, "He'll do that."

I rolled my eyes. Angel had more important things on his mind than to be discussing one of his _hermanos_. It didn't matter that the man kept a gun trained on me the entire time he was in my presence. It was unnerving.

Sensing that my mind was beginning to reel in the opposite direction, Angel tugged me forward and cuddled me into his chest.

"Come on," He mumbled, "We only have 48 hours to make up for lost time."

I laughed, loud and bright. I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine. No matter how things ended this time, I wouldn't be leaving without telling this man exactly how I felt about him.


	2. Lead Me to a Miracle (Juice x OC)

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me gamer Juice and OC.**

 **Word count:** 2,665

 **Playlist:** _Mistletoe - Justin Bieber_

 **No warnings. Fluffies, all the fluffies!**

* * *

I signed in and immediately checked my friends list. I scrolled down to his name, hoping he was online.

 **juiceyyboii** _offline_

I sighed. Maybe next time. I unplugged my headset, not feeling to listen to a bunch of pre-pubescent children tell me to 'eff' my mom for being better than them. I launched the game, and sat in the lobby an extra few minutes hoping for a miracle. Maybe he'd sense that I was waiting for him and sign on.

After too long, it was clear he wasn't making out nightly arrangement, for the third day in a row. I entered the queue and took out my frustrations on the players in the arena. Attempting to forget about his radio silence over the last few days, I gunned down all my opposition.

Hours later, after racking up a kill count that rival a pro, I needed a bathroom break. I rubbed at my eyes, feeling a little dry from all the time staring at my TV screen. I splashed some cold water on my face before leaving the bathroom and making a pit stop to the kitchen to grab some cold leftovers and a drink. I climbed back onto the couch, crossing my legs and picking up my controller.

As I was about to open the lobby again, a message came through on the top left. I felt my stomach drop with nervous excitement. He was online! I opened the chat immediately, excited to finally have my partner back.

 **juiceyyboii** _sorry i've been offline._

 **homegirl321** _its fine. you good?_

 **juiceyyboii** _yeah. i wont be able to play for a while._

 **homegirl321** _oh. okay._

 **juiceyyboii** _call me? 209-555-8475_

I stared at the screen dumbfounded. Did he give me his number? Why would he do that? If he couldn't come online, I assumed that meant he was busy. Wouldn't that mean he was too busy for phone calls too?

 **juiceyyboii** _?_

His follow up message shook me from my thoughts and I grabbed my phone. I dialed the number in and half expected to get a 'call failed' message. When it started ringing I was still in a bit of denial.

"Hello?" His voice answered and I knew it was him right away. We'd spent enough time online talking through headsets for me to recognize his.

"Homegirl321?" He laughed.

I giggled, "I have a real name y'know."

"No way?! You mean your parents didn't name you Homegirl321?" He joked, "What other lies have you been feeding me."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh and your name is really juiceyyboii?"

"Actually," He trailed off.

I shook my head, "No. You can't get me to believe that. Your name isn't actually Juice."

"It's a nickname." He explained, "Used often enough that I'm sure a few have forgotten my real name."

"Alright then, Juice." I conceded, "What is your actual name."

"Juan Carlos." He answered.

I chuckled, "JC would've been just fine as a nickname. Juice seems so 'gym bro-y'."

He laughed with me, "Gym bro-y? That's not even a word."

"How else would you have me describe it?" I scoffed.

We laughed together for another minute before things went quiet. I wanted to ask what was up. Why he gave me his number. Were we actual friends now? Was this insane crush I had two sided?

He cleared his throat, "So, uhm, do I get to know your name?"

"Oh," I realized I hadn't introduced myself properly, "Yeah sure. It's Rebecca, or Becks for short."

"Becks." He repeated. I could almost imagine a smile on his face.

"Well now that we've got intros out of the way," I cut to the chase, "What's up with you missing our long standing nightly escapades? It's hard fighting off all these adolescents alone. They have some very colourful vocabulary."

He exhaled a chuckled, "I can imagine. I've been busy. My job has me out of town so I'm not anywhere near my console."

"Ahhhh. The elusive Juice and his most important job." I teased, "It sucks to be an adult sometimes doesn't it."

"That it does." He agreed.

I bit the corner of my mouth. I loved the sound of his voice. I had no idea what he looked like, but if his appearance matched his voice, then he was definitely as hot as I was imagining. I hoped that this was one step closer to becoming real friends. It was one thing to be teammates online, then another to create a short of friendship. We complimented each other well in the game. Would that translate into real life?

We had all the time in the word to figure it out.

 **~(SOA)~**

I had one rule. No Christmas music until December 1st. Really it was a courtesy for those around me. Most people were done with Christmas music by this time, because stores had been playing the same songs on repeat since Halloween season ended.

Today was December 1st and I was blasting my specially curated holiday playlist. I spent days picking the perfect songs, and the perfect versions for my holiday season. If there was one thing I knew, it was Christmas music. I had my iPod plugged into my dock, pressed shuffle and blasted the first song that came on.

I danced around my living room, belting out the lyrics when I heard a faint ringing coming from the coffee table I glanced down to see it was Juice. I wasn't expecting a call from him today. We normally had an every other day loose schedule going. It was my turn to call him, and not until tomorrow.

I picked up, yelling for him to hold on while I sped across the room to turn down the music. I liefted my phone to my ear to hear hi mgroaning.

"Not you too." He complained.

I smiled, "What's wrong with my music?"

"Oh nothing, just you and the rest of the world are obsessed with a holiday that isn't all that great anyways." He grumbled.

I fake pouted, "Someone sounds like a Grinch. Did Santa not bring you wanted last year?"

"Shut it." He pretended to scold me.

I dropped down onto my couch, "Come on. You have to like at least one thing about this time of year."

There was a moment of silence that followed and then he spoke up, "Not really. The hype stopped for me some time in high school."

I gasped, mocking a sound of offense, "I'll have none of this. We'll just have to find a way to make you love this holiday season."

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to change my mind." He stated.

"Oh bah humbug. You big ol' grump." I contemplated what I could do to cheer him up, "How about this. Give me your address and I'll add you to my mailing list. Nothing crazy, a personalized card, that's all."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll text it to you later."

I grinned, "Great. One step closer to having you fall in love with the season."

"Yeah, whatever." He laughed.

I leaned back, resting my head on the arm of the couch, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He explained, "On another business trip, and bored."

"Oh yeah? Is that all I am to you? Someone to cure your boredom?" I scolded.

He laughed, "Maybe. Not to mention, I enjoy our talks. It's nice to talk to someone outside of work."

"You make it sound like all you do is work and no one knows you outside of that?" I said, "That's not healthy y'know. Everyone should have a life outside of their jobs. Having them overlap too much can be disastrous."

"Exactly why I have you." He said, his voice sounding like it was dipped in honey.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I informed him, attitude on full display, "I expect to be bought material things. Namely a year membership to online gaming."

We laughed together. We continued on with our banter. It was what we were good at. Teasing and sarcasm. I loved that the most about him. He understood my jokes immediately. He knew that my ribbing was all in the name of fun and I would never be facetious with my jokes. Sooner that I would've liked, I heard someone call his name and he rushed himself off the phone.

I sighed as I shut off the screen of my phone. He always sounded so downtrodden, like he was missing something. Or sad. I wished he would explain it to me, but every time I broached the subject he deflected. There wasn't much I could do other than be he friend, and be there for him when he was ready to let it all out.

 **~(SOA)~**

A few hours later, a text came through and it was his address. I was surprised to see California. I couldn't believe that in all the months that we'd been calling one another, I never thought to check where his area code was from. I guess if I had a plan that didn't include country wide phone calls, I would've clued in faster. But, alas I didn't.

I thought back to our conversation and how lonely he sounded. I hoped that my personalized card would get him to cheer up. I wasn't sure what was going on with him. He always refused to talk about work with me. I figured that had to be what was bothering him the most. That and the fact that he couldn't work out his aggressions online. Video games were good for that.

I glanced down at the address again, committing it to memory. What was that Hollywood nonsense about a Christmas wish? Or the Christmas miracle? Would it be strange if I took my card sending to the next level? What if I sent myself down there myself? Would he appreciate the gesture? We'd become such great friends and mentioned meeting up in passing a few times.

The conversations never went far because one or both of us got too nervous and would change the subject but it wasn't like this was coming out of the blue. Christmas was the perfect time to make this statement. The one that says 'you're my friend. I'd travel across the country for you.'

 **~(SOA)~**

I slumped against the wall beside the front door. The cab driver dropped me off over an hour ago and still no one had shown up. I picked up my phone for the millionth time, toying with the idea of calling him. I realized once I got here what a stupid idea it was. He was always calling me to tell me he was off on a business trip. What if that's where he was now. No one close to home. In another city, or another state.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was an idiot. There was a reason no one ever talked about these scenarios in real life. It was because they never worked out. This wasn't a movie. This wasn't Hollywood. My life wasn't scripted to have him show up.

Now I was stuck in this little ass town, where everyone probably knew everyone and the random stranger sitting on someone's doorstep would be the talk of the town for years to come. I blew a raspberry, leaning my head back and staring up at the awning. I guess I could leave the card, call a cab and find a motel. Then call him to see if he's even in town.

My alternate plans were interrupted by the roar of an engine broke out onto the quiet street. I glanced up and saw a huge motorcycle cruising down the street. I watched dumfounded as said motorcycle rolled up the street and into the driveway of the house I was sitting out front of.

I inhaled, terrified. Maybe I got the address wrong. Was this really his address? Maybe he was pulling my leg when he sent it. Shit. The guy on the bike, pulled his sunglasses off and unbuckled his helmet. I was suddenly terrified and stood up, dropping my bag off my lap. The contents went every where I heard as my controller and headset hit the cement. I cringed. Everything off kilter. I bent down to scramble and toss everything back into my bag.

I straightened back up to find the man staring at me and I was stunned. If this was Juice, he was better looking than I could have every imagined. He had tattoos everywhere, drove a motorcycle and had a leather jacket thingy on. Everything about him shouted danger, but again – if this was Juice – then I knew the big softy he really was.

Unsure of what to do, I held up the envelope in my hand. If it was him, he'd know I was planning to send the card. His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment before some kind of clarity passed through.

"Becks?" He questioned, stopping in his tracks.

I exhaled, it was him. I nodded.

He shook his head, "What're you doing here?"

I shrugged, "You sounded so sad the last time we talked. I figured you were feeling crappy about the holiday, and you gave me your address for the card, so I thought maybe you could use the company."

I began spiralling, flailing my hands around, trying to explain myself. I continued to shove my foot into my mouth and when I looked up I saw a smile beginning to form on his mouth.

I pulled my shoulders forward and scrunched up my face, "Is this okay?"

He nodded, his smile breaking through, "More than okay."

I exhaled, "Oh god. I was so nervous."

He laughed, "I can tell."

He made the rest of the way up the front walk until he was directly in front of me.

"Thanks." He breathed.

I winked, "No problem. What're friends for?"

He licked his lips, apparently thinking over my statement. I stared up at him, waiting to find out what was on his mind.

He leaned in closer, "What if I wanted to be more than that?"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed, "More than friends."

I swallowed, unsure if I could make any sounds at this moment. I knew my crush on him was wild, but I never thought in a million years he'd be on the same page as I was. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I stared at him, in shock. He smirked, knowing that he rendered me speechless. His eyes focused on mine until he let them drop down to my lips. My heart raced. Was he thinking was I was thinking?

"I'm going to kiss you now." He murmured.

He was definitely thinking what I was thinking.

I nodded, and whispered, "Okay."

He took his time, placing both his hands on my cheeks and pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes, waiting for the second our lips met. His mouth pressed against mine, gentle and timid. I reciprocated, shy in my acceptance. I felt his smile against me and I couldn't help but share one of my own. He backed away, smiling down at me.

"Wanna come inside?" He tilted his head in the direction of the front door.

"Sure." I grinned.

He looped one arm around my shoulder and pulled out his keys.

As he opened the door, he warned, "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you in COD just because you travelled from who knows where to come see me."

I put a hand to my chest, offended, "Excuse me? Don't you dare think I've ever taken it easy on you." He chuckled and I continued, "Plus, I even brought my own controller."

He laughed out loud, pulling me towards him and kissing me again. My heart exploded in my chest. In my wildest dreams I expected this but never did I think real life would coincide with my dreams. This may very well be the merriest Christmas I'd ever have.


	3. Want You For My Own (EZ x Reader)

**On the third day of Ficmas, my true love gave to me, a little EZ and an OC.**

 **Word count:** 1,001

 **Playlist:** _All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey_

* * *

I couldn't lie, December was my favourite month of the year. Even more so than my birthday month. I opened Spotify on my phone, scrolling through my most recent playlists to the Christmas one.

I knew this time of year was a hard on the Reyes family. With their mom gone, and the constant competition between the brothers. Not to mention this was one time of the year that EZ was constantly reminded of Emily. I knew that I was still coming in second there. He never had a real chance to get over her, having been locked up for so long.

I shook my head, dispelling any negative thoughts. Negativity was contagious and that's not what I wanted today. Today was a happy day. A day for celebration. A day of fun. Mind you it was only December 17th, not a super special day. It was one of the only Saturday's EZ and I had had to ourselves in a long time.

Today was about us. Being in each other's company. All I wanted was for him to know that I cared for him. Regardless that he was still figuring out his own feelings. If it didn't work out between us, then we'd cross that bridge when we got there. For now, it was fun and comfortable.

I plugged my phone into the dock in the kitchen, pressing play and turning up the speakers as loud as they'd go. This was EZ's first Christmas with me. I was going to make it a memorable one. I opened all of his cupboards, searching for the ingredients to make the best chocolate chip pancakes ever.

Thankfully, I'd been gradually grocery shopping for the man and managed to stow away all the items I'd need. I began sifting flour, salt, sugar and baking powder together, bopping along to the music. I measured out the perfect amount of chocolate chips, milk and cracked two eggs. A festive breakfast was the first phase of Christmas with me.

 **~(MMC)~**

He rolled over in bed, reaching out to his left to find the other side of his bed empty and cold. He peeked through one eye, seeing that she wasn't there. He sighed. Maybe he'd finally pushed her away. It was the holidays after all. Why would she bother hanging around with him while he was semi hooked on his ex?

Rolling over onto his back, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Christmas was in a week. He wondered if Pop wanted to do anything special, or if he'd made his own routine while he'd been away in prison. Cracking his neck, he stepped out of bed and grabbed the first shirt from his dresser. He made his way to the door, opening it and being bombarded by loud, overly cheery, holiday music.

He blinked a half a dozen times, trying to process the situation. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward and breathed in, smelling something delicious and sweet. He wasn't sure how, or why, but she hadn't run for the hills. She was still here, and making him breakfast. Even after the shit show that was last night.

He continued forward as the song changed and so did the volume in his trailer. He leaned against the bathroom door as she began to belt out the lyrics to Mariah Carey's famous Christmas carol. The one every single female on the planet knew.

She shook her hips from side to side, waving a spatula as she went. He chuckled to himself, watching the private show. The longer he stared the more he realized that she'd been a constant for him. He put her through hell and back, and still she stayed around. Whether it was as his friend, or something more. She was always there for him.

Now she was parading around his tiny kitchen, in her plain white underwear and one of his shirts. He noticed that she had it tucked into the right side of her hipster panties so that it bunched up above the swell of her ass. He folded his arms against his chest, keen to stand and watch her for the rest of his morning.

She flipped a few pancakes onto a plate, before grabbing a banana and turning to find a knife. As she turned towards the back of the trailer, she noticed him standing there. She startled, taking half a step back before calming and grinning at him. She danced forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before swaying back to the dining table.

 **~(MMC)~**

Now that EZ was awake I threw all pretense of quiet out the window and blasted the song even louder. I could hear him laugh behind me. I sliced some bananas onto both plates, and added a few strawberries. I made sure there was butter and syrup all set on the table. As the song ended, I could hear the low rumbling coming from the man standing in the hallway.

"Shit babe," He chuckled, "I love you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, swivelling around to stare at him. Instantly he realized what he said and his face paled. I stuck my tongue out, biting on it.

"You what?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

I danced over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards me.

"You said you loved me." I teased in a sing song voice.

"Nope." He grinned, "I said no such thing."

I looped my arms around his neck, walking backwards until my body hit the table. I stared at his lips, biting on my own. I didn't care that he was still half in love with Emily. She was married and had a child with another man. It would take time, but EZ would heal. He'd get over her and when he did, I'd be right here waiting.

EZ leaned in, his lips meeting mine, "You're right. I did say I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."


	4. I Want to Thank You (Chibs x Reader)

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Chibby and his OC.**

 **Word Count:** 2,813

 **Playlist:** _You Make It Feel Like Christmas - Gwen Stefani & Blake Shelton_

 **No warnings, just fluff. One note: they never exchange names. Strictly a one night together type of situation.**

* * *

The wind broke around his body, his glasses keeping his eyes from drying out. He revved the engine, speeding past the minivan cruising in front of him. He had no destination in mind. All he wanted was the open road and some distance. It was that time of year again. The one that really hit home. Reminded him of what he left behind in Ireland. It didn't matter that Jimmy was the one to steal it all away from him.

What mattered was that there was a little girl who didn't know her Da. A little girl who wished every Christmas to see him. Sometimes he thought it was Fi's way of torturing him when she sent him those Santa letters. Then he remembered that above all else, she never hated him. It was a shitty situation and just like his brothers always came first, her obligation to the cause came first.

He shook his head, twisting hard on the throttle and shot down the narrow two lane highway. He didn't need to reminisce. Not tonight. Tonight he needed to forget.

 **~(SOA)~**

I was bobbing my head up and down to the song pumping from the juke box, while drying off the glass in my hand. This was one of the loneliest nights at the bar. The stragglers and strangers all filing in, hoping for a night to forget. My heart went out all to the patrons who holed up in the corners with their alcohol and memories, or lack there of.

I always volunteered to tend the bar on this night. Did I have a family at home? Of course. I would see my brothers, my sister and my parents in the morning. Our tradition long standing. Christmas Eve was a free for all. A night where I could donate my time and a smile to those who didn't have loved ones to spend their holidays with.

I checked the clock above the bar. Almost midnight. Last call was at one in the morning. Only another couple of hours to go. I always felt horrible closing up the bar at two, but there was only so much I could do. We couldn't stay open all night long.

I began filing away the clean tumblers, lining them up under the bar. The festive bells on the door handles of the front door jingled and I glanced up. A windswept biker shook his hair out and stomped into the bar. I rounded to the empty stools he was headed for, and welcomed him with a warm smile.

He sat down and ran one hand through his hair.

"What can I get ya?" I opened.

He arched an eyebrow and gazed up at me. My chipper tone clearly not what he expected. I winked, hoping to show him I was just offering a bit of cheer. He continued to stare at me, appearing to be half annoyed, half amused. I chuckled inwardly.

"Whiskey." He finally ordered.

I was taken aback by the accent, unsure of where it was from. No matter. I nodded and with a smile, got to getting his order ready. I poured him a glass – two fingers worth – and slid it across to him. He nodded in thanks and shot the drink down in one big gulp.

I rolled my lips together, "Rough night?"

"You could say that." He mumbled, staring at the empty glass.

I exhaled, taking a stab in the dark, "Couldn't afford a ticket home for the holidays?"

His head shot up and he glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender, showing him I was just making conversation. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

"California is my home now." His voice graveled from emotion.

I tilted my head to the side, sympathy for the man sitting across from me. Clearly he was a long way from what he used to call home, and feeling as if he couldn't go back. I rocked the whiskey bottle back and forth in front of him, offering a second round.

He gave me a small crooked smile and I was happy to oblige. I poured him another before I was called away by another customer.

 **~(SOA)~**

Over an hour had gone by and foreign biker man was still nursing the second whiskey I'd given him. The only change in his position was the folded up paper now sitting on the bar in front of him. Every so often he'd open and read the contents and then let it fold back closed.

I wished there was more I could do for him. Of all the patrons over the years, I hadn't felt this compelled to make one happy on this particular night. It was obvious why he was in here. He was looking for a way to escape. Whatever it was that he left in his faraway land had followed him in here on this night.

The crowd had died down to only a couple of regulars. The ones who I knew by first names and their favoured drinks. They wouldn't mind if my attention was elsewhere and not focussed on them. I made my way back across the bar, quietly standing across from the biker.

"Need another?" I broke his quiet contemplation.

He glanced up as though he'd forgotten where he was. I let him take the moment to recall himself. It didn't take him long before he was granting me another small smile.

He shook his head, "No thanks lass." He lifted his glass, still half full, "This is more than enough."

"Alright." I grinned, "You let me know if there's anything else I can get you."

He nodded in acknowledgement and I moved away, going about my regular clean up routine. The bar would only be open for another hour and a bit. Depending on how long it took me to get everyone out and on their way home.

I kept myself busy, knowing that if I didn't I'd be prone to try and cheer up the foreigner. Whatever it was that drove him away from his home had to have been bad enough to keep him alone during the holidays. I wondered where'd he'd go after this. He hadn't had much to drink so I wouldn't be needing to call him a cab, but was I sure he wouldn't drive off into the night and accidently hurt himself because of his distractions?

I licked my lips, completely unsure as to why I was so focussed on this man. Sure, he was good looking, but so were a lot of other people who came through here. Maybe it was the accent? Although I had no idea from where it came. I wouldn't even try to embarrass myself with a guess. Or it could be the absolutely despairing expression on his face. All I really knew was that I didn't want him to leave tonight alone.

I went about the typical closing routine. Slowly encouraging my regulars to make their move. I fully intended to try and strike up more conversation with the scarred man but once I made the final round of getting everyone to leave, I turned to find his seat vacated with a few bills held down by his empty glass.

I frowned, missing out on the chance to get to know the newcomer but didn't dwell. He wasn't any different than the other stragglers that came into the bar on Christmas Eve. I took one more cursory glance around the bar, slipped my leather jacket on and flicked off the lights. I swung the keys around my finger, keying in the alarm passcode and shutting the doors behind me. I breathed in the crisp night air. I didn't get too cold out this way, but tonight was on the cooler side. I locked up and shoved my hands into my pocket set to drive all the way back to the city tonight.

I circled around the building when I was stopped the lone person leaning against a Harley. I narrowed my eyes, feeling on edge because of the time of night but continued forward at a safe distance. As I got closer, I realized it was the foreigner. He was having a smoke. I paused again, contemplating if I should say something.

I took a deep breath. It was Chrsitmas. No one should look that sad.

"Hey." I called out.

I stood a few feet from him, my arms tucked against my side. He looked up and our eyes met.

"You have somewhere to be?" I asked him.

He tilted his head before answering, "No."

I smiled, "Wanna see something?"

"what?" He asked.

I laughed and began walking towards him, "If I told you, it would ruin the magic of the sight." He rolled his eyes. I shrugged, "Come on, I'll give you gas money. Or I can drive. My car is just over there."

I pointed to my little Jetta. He followed my arm and his eyebrows shot into his hairline at the sight of my car. I saw the chuckle roll through his chest before I saw it.

I pursed my lips, "It's a perfectly good car."

"I'm sure it is." He agreed sarcastically.

I waited for him to come to a decision. I knew it was a crazy request. I was a stranger to him and him to me. I decided that I didn't care. He needed a pick me up and I knew the exact thing that would help. I exhaled, my impatience getting the best of me.

"Come on." I jabbed a finger into his chest, "It's not that far of a drive."

He rolled his eyes at me, leading us towards his motorcycle.

"Ridden before?" He asked, handing me his helmet.

I shook my head, "Nope."

He straddled the seat and pulled his gloves on while I struggled with tightening the strap under my chin. Once I finally got everything in order, I looked up to find him staring at me and chuckling lightly. I narrowed my eyes at him and strode over.

I grabbed his shoulder and swung my leg over. I hopped up, loosing my balance and falling face first into his back. This time he let his laughter ring true, while I tried to right myself.

"Hush." I grumbled, fitting myself neatly on the seat behind him.

He turned the ignition, the bike and motor roaring to life. The vibration beneath me more prominent then I thought it would be. I gripped his shoulders tightly.

Before he kicked up the stand, he shouted over his shoulder, "Arms around my waist."

I swallowed, and dropped my hands down his back before circling them around his body and leaning forward into his back.

"Hang on tight." He called out and rolled off into the parking lot.

A minute later and we were on the open road, soaring past tractor trailers and semis. It didn't take us long to reach the city limits. Being a little after three in the morning, the roads were free of any traffic. I shouted our destination and watched as he nodded and merged towards our exit.

As we rolled to a stop at the traffic lights, I could see the square already illuminated. The decorative string lights casting a glow all over the side streets as well. I loosened my grip and sat back, admiring the way the buildings looked all decorated for the season.

He came to stop right in front of Macy's inside Union Square. I hopped off the back, shaking out my legs and trying to keep my balance. I heard his chuckle from behind me as the engine cut but I let him have this one.

I waited till he came up beside me and I looped my arm through his. He startled by my sudden movement but I didn't let him go. We stood side by side staring up at the 33-foot tree that graced this square every December. It was one of the best displays set up for the holidays.

I laid my head against his shoulder and he slipped his arm away from mine to slide it across my shoulders. I breathed in, smelling worn leather and cigarettes. This man was warm and sturdy. Whoever let him go, leaving him alone on any holiday, was wrong.

"D'you know what we need?" I asked him.

He smirked, "No, but I bet you're about to tell me."

"Music!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him and clapping my hands together.

I pat around in my pockets until I found my phone and then opened up my music app. I selected my holiday playlist and then began scrolling.

"Country or Classic?" I posed.

He raised an eyebrow but I stared at him until he chose.

He sighed, "Country."

"Great." I pressed play on a country style Christmas song and turned my phone speakers all the way up.

I began clapping along to the beat, and swiveling my hips from side to side. My stranger stared at me, amusement bouncing in his eyes. I danced towards him, grabbing his hands in mine and spinning both of us around. He played along with a simple two step.

I spun around him and bent backwards in a faux dip. I kept his arms surrounding me through the whole routine. I pulled myself back up and planted a chaste kiss to his cheek. I skipped backwards and belted out the main chorus line of the song, the stranger's laughter echoing in the plaza around us.

"You're amazing." He chuffed, "Did you know that?"

I scrunched up my nose, "I did, but I'll take the compliment."

He laughed even louder, as I twirled around him one last time. Once the song ended I herded him back to his bike, announcing the next stop. There wasn't any time to waste. I was on a mission to make this a night to remember for him. Something to give him happy memories for future holiday seasons.

"We only have a few more hours of darkness left. We have to get in all the sight seeing that we can." I explained.

He shook his head, exasperated but game for my impromptu to-do list. I climbed up onto seat behind him. Perching and pointing forward.

"Onward, good sir!" I shouted into the night, as he revved the engine and his chest rumbling with more laughter.

 **~(SOA)~**

The sun came up over the horizon, covering everything in it's morning glow. We sat on the ledge, overlooking the hill and watching the sunrise. The perfect ending to the perfect night.

"My offer stands," I reminded him, "If you want to spend the day with us, my family will be more than welcoming."

He shook his head, "Thank you, but no. Today's for you and yours."

I sighed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. I knew I'd probably never see him again, but in all honesty it didn't matter. Tonight was everything it was supposed to be. Two strangers meeting and making the most of it. We had fun, we got to know one another, and we laughed his sorrows away. It was perfect.

The quiet of the morning coming to an end as all the children in the nearby houses began to rouse and race towards their Christmas trees. Together we stood up, my midnight man holding out a hand to help me properly to my feet. I smiled and tucked my hand into his. Side by side we walked back to his Harley.

I let go of his hand only to let him climb onto his bike and get settled. Once he was seated and ready to take off, I leaned in, placing both hands onto his leg. I brushed my lips against his, enjoying the last few seconds I'd ever have with him.

He placed a gloved hand on my cheek, "Thank you, lass. For everything."

"Any time." I replied with a smile. "I had fun."

"Aye." He agreed.

He pressed his lips to mine, one last time and I reached around to hold him against me. I pushed all my feelings into that kiss, wanting him to know exactly how much I'd come to care for him in these last few hours. I didn't need anything more, just wanted to leave him with a lasting reminder. My beautiful stranger.

We pulled apart and without another word, he started up the Harley and began coasting down the street. I stood on the curb, hands in my pocket, watching as he disappeared around the corner. I grinned to myself. I didn't know where he came from, but I was glad he happened into my life last night. I hoped he'd enjoy many more Christmases to come with the memories we'd made. I turned around, heading in the direction of my parents' house, a bright smile permanent on my face.


	5. If You Kissed Me Now (Nestor x Reader)

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me simply golden Nestor.**

 **Word Count:** _3,432_

 **Playlist:** _Last Christmas - Wham! & Christmas Time is Here (Vocal) - Vince Guaraldi Trio_

* * *

We had a specific arrangement. No feelings, no attachments, no obligation. We kept it simple, and fun. It worked. For the most part. There were a few routines we had that blurred the lines a bit, but neither of us were particularly bothered. He kept me a secret because of Galindo, and I kept him a secret because well, Galindo.

It wasn't every night that Nestor stopped by, but I expected him more often than not. Tonight was another one of those nights. No prior text or call, just Nestor stepping through the door. When he did come over, there were two ways the night could pan out.

Typically, he'd ambush me the second he saw me. Throwing us into a long night of passion and good times. However, there were the few and far between nights that had him dragging his feet and collapsing down on my couch. Tonight happened to be one of those nights.

I was leaning against the counter in the kitchen when I head the front door click open. I peered around the fridge, seeing Nestor's tired eyes. The door closed of it's own accord, Nestor's eyes closed as he stood in the doorway. I arched an eyebrow but waited. He wasn't a man that you pushed. He'd make his issues known when he was ready.

Without a word, he trudged forward, past the kitchen and right into the living room. I watched the entire time until he fell back onto the couch. He leaned back, head in his hands. I sighed. Must've been a hard day. I popped my hip off the counter and opened the fridge. Grabbing two beers.

I popped both caps off as I walked into the living room. I placed one down on the coffee table in front of him. I nudged the TV remote in the same direction, but Nestor was one to enjoy the quiet when the time called. Taking a swing of my drink, I stepped up onto the couch, settling myself behind him.

I encased Nestor between my legs and pulled his head back until it was laying in my lap. He didn't protest. I set my beer down on the ledge next to me and began running my hands along his French braids. On my second time through them, I delved my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

His shoulders immediately relaxed, and his body slumped into me. I smiled. I may have been the only person to know his secret. He was a man who loved his hair being played with. I slid one hand down the right braid, wrapping it around my palm and tugging. He let out a quiet mumble and I leaned down to press a kiss to his temple.

I let his hair unravel from my hand and watched as it fell back down to his shoulder. I continued to massage his scalp, reaching down to the back of neck and top of his shoulders. After loosening up the tension, I reached for the ends of his braids, took out the ties and began undoing the long plaits.

I didn't mind these nights. They were welcomed. Over the last year of our tryst, we'd shared the few stress relievers that we held close to our hearts. These quiet nights were becoming more often and I couldn't help the worry that built. I knew he appreciated that I didn't question the change, but at the same time I wanted to make sure he was ok.

There were rumours going around that Miguel's son had been kidnapped. If it was true, it would explain why Nestor was so exhausted. He was Galindo's commander. He was in charge. He led the Calvary. If they were searching for his son, there was no way Nestor was taking any breaks. It was surprising he was even finding time to make these visits.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed as Nestor's arm reached out and plucked my beer from next to me. He brought it back to his mouth and was about to begin drinking when I realized what he was doing.

"That one's mine." I murmured.

He gave a tired smirk but continued to drink out of my bottle, letting his eyes sink closed again. I rolled my eyes and gave a gentle tug on the end of his hair. He opened his eyes, narrowing them up at me. I winked, giving him an innocent smile. I let him drink the rest of my beer, while running my fingers through his unbraided hair, detangling it.

"You have plans on the 23rd?" I asked.

It was random, but I figured he could maybe use a distraction from his day job. He furrowed his eyebrows before shifting to his left and gazing at me.

I shrugged, "I have a work function. Want to be my date?"

His eyebrows shot into his hairline.

I laughed at him, "You don't have too. I was just thinking it would be a nice change?"

He turned back, facing the front again. He lifted the bottle to his mouth, downed the remaining liquid and swallowed. I swung my leg around him and slid down the couch cushions to sit next to him. I bent one leg beneath me, and held my head up with my hand.

"That's the day before Christmas Eve." He observed.

I nodded, "Yep."

"You're inviting me to your work's Christmas party." He elaborated.

I exhaled, "Is that a problem?"

He pouted in thought. I wasn't sure if he'd say yes or not. If everything with the cartel was as bad as it was sounding to be, he might not even have the time to break away for a night. I moved to reach for the beer on the table, the one original for him, when his arm intercepted mine and stole the second beer.

I let out a sound of protest, glancing up at him to see the stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"You already drank mine." I argued.

He chuckled, shrugged and tipped it towards his mouth. I rolled my eyes and smacked the arm holding the bottle. He lost his grip on it, tilting it and spilling it all over himself. I fell backwards into the couch laughing, only to have him crawl onto of me and shake out the liquid like a dog, coating me in the mess.

"Ugh!" I groaned while attempting to shield my face.

His laughter rang out around us as he lowered himself down to my level. I dropped my arms let them settle on his shoulders. His hands caressed their way up my arms and encased my neck. I bit down on my lip but Nestor dove down, prying my lips apart with his teeth. He tugged on my lower lip before letting go and kissing me swiftly.

"What do I have to wear?" He murmured, pressing another kiss to my mouth.

I paused, holding his head a few inches from mine. I searched his eyes, unsure if he was coming by his question honestly. I would never want to make him feel pressured to make a change he wasn't ready for. Knowing exactly what I was doing, he winked and smiled.

"Seriously?" I needed to ask, for my own clarity.

He nodded in affirmation, "Yes. What's the dress code?"

"Black tie." I responded, a shy grin growing on my mouth, "Super fancy."

He rolled his eyes, and sat up, pulling me with him.

He sighed, "Alright. I'll pick you up and we'll go together."

I scrunched up my nose, pleased that he wanted to be my date for the evening. I threw one leg over his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder. I grabbed the remote off the table, flicked the TV on and began channel surfing. Nestor reclined into the cushions, draping his arm around my shoulders.

I stopped on the Food Network, admiring the meal being made before my eyes. Whatever it was was deep fried and cheesy goodness. My stomach rumbled and I remembered why I was in the kitchen when Nestor showed up. I'd been hungry and rummaging through my cupboards for a snack.

I licked my lips and glanced up at Nestor, "Great, now what's for dinner?"

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my temple before grabbing his phone to start scrolling through Uber Eats.

 **~(MMC)~**

I stood in my hallway, using the mirror there to pin the last few pieces of hair in place. I hadn't gone for much in the hair department. A simple up-do with a few stray tendrils here and there. It complimented the low cut off the shoulder evening gown I was wearing. I went for a deep rouge colour, knowing it would compliment my skin tone.

I hadn't gone overboard with the accessories, choosing to only wear a delicate gold chain and matching gold pumps. I glanced out the front window as I heard a car pulling up. I checked the time on my phone and smirked. Exactly on time. I slipped on my shoes, making sure the straps were securely in place before reaching for the door.

I tucked my clutch under my arm, recounting all the essentials I needed for the evening. Lipstick, phone, keys, cash and cards. I stepped through the door, shutting it behind me and locking it. I turned towards Nestor's car to find him ducking out of the driver's side to come and greet me.

When Nestor came around and looked up he froze. I bit down on my lip, nervous. Neither of us had ever been so formal. I continued towards him, reaching down to grab a handful of my gown before reaching the steps. Upon reaching them, Nestor shook out of his reverie and held out a hand.

I laid my other hand in his and he guided me down the steps. As I made my way down I couldn't help but be impressed with his attire. Nestor never looked shabby, but there was a distinct difference from his everyday clothes to this. He was donned in all black. Black slacks, a black button up and a black tie. The only colour on him was the gold Gaudalupe chain and pendant.

Both of us were caught up in admiring the other. I knew tonight would be different for us. We'd never gone out in public together. We didn't 'date'. Add in the formality of the night, and it made it seem like more than just a simple work party. It felt like an official first date.

While still holding my hand, Nestor took a step backwards and made a show of eyeing me up and down. I blushed but loved the attention. He stepped in closer, his eyes locked on mine.

"Mi princesa." He murmured.

The heat in my cheeks strengthened and I attempted to hid behind my clutch. I took a moment to steel myself again, hoping most of the red had disappeared. I peered over at Nestor, who was still grinning. I tapped him lightly on his upper arm with my clutch.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now." I teased, "Where's that bad boy persona you so like to flaunt?"

He chuckled at my obvious ploy to distract him but wasn't falling for it. Instead of replying, he led me towards the car, opened it and helped my climb up into the seat.

"Think you can handle the buckle on your own?" He taunted.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing for the door, "Shut up."

He laughed out loud as a I shut the door in his face. He rounded the front of the car before climbing into his side. I made a big show of pushing the buckle into the clasp and staring at him. He shook his head in amusement, a smirk on his mouth.

He pulled away from the curb and we were on our way. My heart was pounding, the rush of blood all I could hear. I knew that he agreed to this, but now the nerves were taking over. I stared out my window, watching the scenery as it blurred past. I really liked Nestor. Maybe a bit more than the 'friends with benefits' rapport we agreed on. I didn't want to overthink the night, but it was Christmas after all. Didn't we all get that one Christmas wish? He could be mine.

We'd only been driving for twenty minutes when his phone went off. Without glancing down, he picked it up and answered. I could hear immediately who was on the other end. It was a voice I'd grown to recognize. Miguel Galindo. We'd never met, seeing as Nestor and I never stepping out of our comfort zones. I knew without a doubt that Miguel was Nestor's oldest and best friend. Aside from the whole cartel thing.

The conversation wasn't long, and I knew that meant that Nestor wouldn't be accompanying me to my party. When Miguel called, Nestor was gone. Not only was that his employer, but it was also his friend. Someone he cared deeply for. I couldn't be mad. I sighed waiting for the inevitable. Nestor dropped his phone back down onto the console and turned to me.

"Mind if we make a quick stop?" He asked.

My mind reeled. What was he saying? I knew literally what he was asking me, but what was the underlying meaning? Where were we making this so called stop?

"You sure?" I confirmed, "You can just drop me here. I'll call an uber, or catch a cab."

Nestor shook his head, "No. Half an hour, tops. Then we'll be back on the road."

I arched my eyebrows, surprised that he was being so forthcoming.

I shrugged, "Alright."

 **~(MMC)~**

When we pulled into the driveway, I felt all the air from my lungs disappear. I'd seen beautiful homes before, but it was another thing to be pulling up in front of one. Nestor grabbed his effects, before turning off the car and stashing his keys in his pocket.

I relaxed back into my seat, prepared to wait out however long we'd be here. Nestor took no more than three steps towards the house before he realized that I hadn't moved. He turned around and beckoned me to follow him. I widened my eyes, questioning him. Nestor nodded, coming back to the car.

"Come on." He coaxed, "You'll be more comfortable inside."

He held out his hand, waiting. I swallowed. I was going to meet Miguel. This was huge. Was I prepared for how huge this was? I thought tonight was a small change. Something new added to our routine. Nestor had gone and chosen to make a full statement.

I exhaled and placed my hand in his. I'd already decided that I wanted him. Cartel and all. If he was willing to make that stand too, then I wouldn't make it hard on him. I slipped from my seat, the sound of my heels on the cobblestone driveway loud to my ears.

When we reached the door, he didn't knock. Every alarm in my head began going off. I wasn't even knocking at the door of Miguel Galindo. I was waltzing into his family home. A stranger. Someone he didn't even know. I really hoped Nestor knew what he was doing.

Nestor led me straight into the main room. He offered me a seat, but I was too nervous. I discreetly shook my head, opting to stand for the time being. I was prepared to be kicked out on my ass. There was no way I'd be permitted to stay in here.

"Nestor!" I heard Miguel call from our left.

We both turned, and it took all but second for Miguel to notice me. I swallowed, seeing the calculating expression on his face. He made his way over, and greeted Nestor without any malice. When they parted, Nestor turned to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer.

"This is who I've been hiding." Nestor announced, "The one I wouldn't tell you about, mi princesa."

For a split second I forgot where were were and sighed, lightly smacking Nestor's arm. Miguel watched the interaction with fascination. His eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Princesa?" Miguel questioned, pointedly looking at Nestor.

I rolled my eyes, trying to remain calm. I nodded, inhaling to quell the butterflies in my stomach and extended my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted, "Nestor doesn't talk much about her personal life, but there's no question that you mean a lot to him."

Miguel chuckled, and took my hand. He pulled me closer and gave me the traditional kiss on both cheeks.

On the second cheek, he whispered, "You can relax. You wouldn't be here if Nestor didn't completely trust you."

I blinked at the statement. Wild tears began to build. Ones that I hadn't realized had been in the bank but now that my fears had been acknowledged, they felt the need to make themselves known. I bobbed my head in acknowledgement and turned away to wipe at the tears threatening to spill over.

Miguel pulled back, "Why don't you have a seat out there," He pointed to the back deck, "and I'll have Nestor back to you in no time."

I smiled, "Thank you."

As I made my way across the room, Nestor broke from his conversation to catch my wrist. I turned to face him, and he puckered his lips to blow me a kiss. I smirked, laughing at his cockiness. Regardless of how sweet he was being, his inner sixteen-year-old always made an appearance. I shook my head at him, and kept on walking.

"Cool it lover boy." I fake admonished, "You haven't even taken me on a real date yet."

 **~(MMC)~**

We were back in the car, no more than forty-five minutes later. It was a bit longer than the half hour he promised, but I wasn't all that concerned. Nestor leaned forward, inserting the keys into the ignition but paused.

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head to the left.

He exhaled, closing his eyes. After a beat, he pushed back on the steering wheel and reached into the console storage between us. He lifted up the arm rest and pulled out a rectangular black velvet box. There was a simple red bow tied around it.

He held the box between his hands, staring down at it.

"I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you." He explained, "I've been carrying it around for weeks now. I wasn't sure if it would be too much. We'd always been comfortable in our arrangement. And you barely wear any jewellery. I didn't know if you'd appreciate the gesture. Then you asked me to come with you tonight. Some how, we ended up on the same page without the other knowing."

Everything around me froze. My brain stopped functioning and I wasn't even sure I was breathing. This was too good to be true. He handed the small package out to me. With shaking hands, I accepted the gift. I laid it down in my lap, taking a moment to process the gravity of our situation.

I ran one finger under the ribbon, breaking the bow away from the box. With my thumbs I pushed the box up and open. I let out an audible gasp when I saw what laid inside.

"Nestor." I murmured.

It was beautiful, gold chain bracelet. It was dainty and subtle. There were two charms hanging from it. One a heart, and the other the first letter of my name. I rolled my lips together, unsure of what to say. No words seemed to be appropriate for this gift.

I held out my wrist, "Put it on, please."

He smiled, plucking the delicate bracelet from the cushion. He wrapped it around my wrist, attaching the clasps together. The cool metal made the hair on my skin stand up. It was precious. Important. I gazed up at the man across from me. His eyes were shining, proud of his present. Proud of me.

His hands framed my face as he bowed to kiss me. I met his mouth with mine. It was wet and imperfect, but I didn't care. I knew a few tears had spilled over and I was ok with that. I pulled back, licking my lips. Never in all my years had I pictured myself having the fairy tale Christmas story but here I was, experiencing it all.

"Merry Christmas, mi princesa." He whispered, kissing me one more time.


	6. Without You Here (Happy x Reader)

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a little Happy, Mama Lowman and an OC.**

 **Word Count:** 2,863

 **Playlist:** _Present Without A Bow - Kasey Musgraves_

 **Warnings: some swearing and intimidation.**

* * *

"Ma?" he called out as he pushed open the front door.

No answer came and he searched the living room. It was empty. He listened to the house, noticing how quiet it was. His mom was too old, and too sick to be going off on her own. She wasn't one to go out alone anyways. There was the perfectly simple explanation that she was sleeping, but being a Son for so long had him thinking that something could be amiss.

He slid his hand over the hilt of his gun, gripping it tightly as he forcefully shut the door behind him. He hoped that the slamming of the door would rouse anyone in the house. He lifted the gun out of it's holder and began his perusal of the house. He eyed up the kitchen and nothing. He made his way to the back room, noticing immediately that the back door was wide open. Tightening his grip, he moved towards the sliding glass door. He poked his head out at the same time that someone came barging through the open door. They crashed into one another.

"Shit." The intruder swore.

He grunted as he was knocked backwards but kept his balance. The other person fell down, landing on their backside. He heard the small exclaim that came out and figured the intruder to be a woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" The intruder exclaimed, spotting the gun and scrambling backwards, trying to right themselves back up.

He took a moment to regain his composure and noticed the light blue scrubs. The woman standing there was clearly the personal care worker he'd taken the time to hire. Being up in Tacoma didn't give him the chance to be here all the time. When he went Nomad that would change, but until then, he'd been resigned to hire a PSW.

"Where's Ma?" He demanded.

The fear fell from her expression and a subtle disdain took over. She raised one eyebrow, crossing her arms. 

"You must be Happy."

He licked his lips, "Where is Ma?"

"Sleeping. In her bed." She rolled her eyes and shouldered past him.

He tilted his head, and watched her retreat into the house through the corner of his eyes. When she was out of sight, he peered into the backyard to see the shed opened. There was a box of old Christmas ornaments and lights opened. He glanced back, wondering why this woman was pulling all that shit out.

He closed the back door and turned to try and find out what this woman was doing to his mother's house. He followed the sound of tinkering and found here balancing on a stool and looping lights from the curtain rod in the living room.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

She ignored him and continued to hang the lights from the front window. He saw that her feet weren't level on the stool she was using. She was moments away from going ass over tea kettle. He was wont to let her fall, but knew that if Ma found out he let it happen she'd cuss him out.

She took an unsteady step forward and the stool began to tip. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, swinging her down and standing her back up right. She ripped her arm out of his grip and stomped away from him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. What was her problem?

She disappeared into the back again, this time emerging carrying the heavy box. He sighed, remembering the manners his mother instilled into him and moved to help her with the box. She grunted at him and shuffled past him, refusing to let him touch the box.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

She turned her back to him, draping garland around the front door, "Why don't you go back to wherever it is you'd rather be, and let your lonely old mother die in peace."

"What the fuck did you just say?" He seethed.

She whipped around, fury to match his in her eyes, "You heard me."

"Don't talk about what you don't know." He warned.

"What I don't know?" She shouted. "I'm here every day, looking after your mother. The woman who thinks the sun rises and sets with you. I think I know a little bit about her fragile state of being. I know exactly what I'm talking about. In the entire year you've hired me, I've never seen you. Not once. Why even bother coming to see her? It's going to break her heart when you leave again. Why pretend you even still care? She has me now, right? Your replacement."

He charged forward, backing her into the wall, "I didn't hire you to run your mouth."

"Don't feel obligated just because it's the holidays." She sassed, all her anger and attitude filtering into her tone.

He lifted his fist and slammed into the wall next to her head. She didn't flinch. He had to give her that. He didn't scare her. That was a first. Most women ran frightened from him the second they set eyes on him.

He opened his mouth to tell her off again, but their yelling eventually roused Ms. Lowman. Her frail body casting a shadow over the both of them. Stopping mid sentence, the girl raced over to his mother, grabbing her arm and holding her steady.

"Mijo." Mama smiled, "Is that you?"

He turned to fully face his mother, giving her his version of a smile, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

The caregiver nodded, "Something we actually agree on." He rolled his eyes but kept any more comments to himself. She began leading his mom back up the stairs, "Come on mama, let's get you back into bed. I'm sure your son won't leave before he has a chance to visit properly with you."

He could hear the accusation in the woman's voice and it sent another lick of rage through him. Who did she think she was? Questioning him, or his love for his mother. He was paying her salary wasn't he? Didn't that say enough? He stomped off to the kitchen, ripped open the fridge and grabbed the first alcoholic beverage he could spot. Thankfully, it was beer.

He leaned against the counter, his fingers squeezing around the bottle in his hand. How dare this random woman speak to him that way. He wasnn't left to his stewing for long when he heard light footsteps coming back down the hall. He looked up in time to see the care giver place both her hands on her hips.

"I'll be damned if our arguing upsets your mother." She hissed, "I don't care how long you plan to stay this time, but if you love you're mother you'll find a way to leave without breaking her heart again."

The woman stepped menacingly into the kitchen and jabbed him in the chest. He smacked it away.

"Leave." He rumbled, "Get out of my mother's house. We won't be needing your services anymore."

She swallowed, backing up to glare at him.

She curled her lip up at him, "Have fun explaining that to your mother."

She spun around towards the living room. He kept on her tail, making a point to let it be known that she had an escort out. They glared at one another as she slipped her running shoes on and tied them up with jerky movements. As she stood her eyes lingered on the decorations half done.

"Make yourself useful and make sure these decorations are up by tomorrow morning." She commanded.

He scoffed at her audacity. She was in no position to be bossing him around.

"Why the fuck are you here on Christmas eve anyways?" He baited, "Your own family not good enough?"

"Fuck you." She glowered, "You don't know me."

Without another word, she whipped the front door open and disappeared down the steps. He ground his teeth together, still infuriated by that woman. He slammed the door shut, hoping that she heard it wherever she'd gone off too. Signaling that she was no longer welcome in his mother's house.

 **~(SOA)~**

He pulled his vest on over his head and he descended the staircase. His muscles ached and his bones cracked. It'd been too long since he slept in the proper bed. The clubhouse bunks weren't good on lumbar support.

"Mijo?" His mother called from the living room.

He rounded the corner and found his frail mother attempting to hang the angel up on the top of the tree. He rushed over and snatched it from her hands, while guiding her back to the couch.

"Mi carina never forgets to decorate." She commented.

He inhaled, "It's fine Ma. I've got it."

He turned away from her and reached up to balance the angel figurine one of the top branches. Proud of his work, he turned around and gestured to the tree.

"See?"

His mother shook her head, "You fired her, didn't you."

"Ma." He intoned, not interested in having this conversation.

His mother crossed her arms, "That's not how I raised you, Happy. That woman comes here every other day to make sure that I have everything I need. Every holiday she goes out of her way to decorate the house, making me feel as if my house is still my home and not a prison. You never once tried getting to know her. All you've done is send her paychecks and nothing else. That woman is more like a daughter to me than the babysitter that she is."

He gulped, unprepared for his mother's wrath. With all the fury of a Latina mother, she stood up and smacked him hard on the arm. He hissed and backed away.

"You're going to go to her apartment and apologize." He opened his mouth to protest but she smacked him again, "No. You're going. I don't care how long it takes, you're not allowed back in my house until she's heard your apology."

He groaned. Of course. How was it that he accidently paired his mother up with a woman as hard headed as she was? He wiped a hand down his face and brushed past his mother and her glare to go get dressed.

 **~(SOA)~**

He stood in the courtyard, counting the numbers above each doorway. He glanced down at the paper his mother handed him and found the right address. He trudged towards her apartment door, unhappy and pissed. He wouldn't even be in this situation had he not hired her in the first place.

Balancing the three containers of warm homemade food, he rapped his knuckles against her door. He waited, listening to her rustle on the other side of the door. She opened it, took one look at him and slammed it shut again.

He sighed, knocking again.

"Fuck off." She called through the door.

He tried a third time and was answered by the sound of her sliding the lock into place. He closed his eyes fighting the twitch in his arm to grab his gun. If he shot her, then he wouldn't have any more problems. However, the image of his mother's glare reflected behind his eyes and he bowed his head.

He set the containers down to the left of her step and sat down. He leaned back against the door, getting comfortable. There was no way he was going back to his mother's house without following through on her orders.

 **~(SOA)~**

… 3 hours later …

He was popping out each bullet from the chamber one by one, into the palm of his hand. The monotony keeping his mind busy and blank. A click from behind him had his reflexes taking over. He had the chamber filled and gun chocked within the seconds it took for her to open the door.

He was standing two feet from the door, killing stance equipped. She jumped at the violence of his demeanour before narrowing her eyes and frowning. He dropped the gun, making a show to put it back into the holster hidden under his cut.

"I just got off the phone with your mother." She noted, "I'm here to hear your apology so you can get off my doorstep."

He rubbed a hand over his head and cracked his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He bit out.

She gave a bitter laugh, "Wow. That was pathetic."

He ground his teeth together, "Fuck this. I can find Ma another worker. If you're gonna be a bitch about it."

"I'm being the bitch?" Her voice raised, "You're the one who showed up, yelled at me, fired me and then held me at gunpoint. But I'm the one being a bitch."

He rolled his eyes, "I have better things to be doing."

"I'm sure you do." She hinted.

Her tone set him off again and he flew into her face, his entire body looming over hers. She put her hands on his chest, intending to shove him away from her when he captured her lips with his. She protested at his advance, leaned back and slapped him across the face.

"No one gets to kiss me," She admonished, "Not without my consent."

"Woman, I'm going to kiss you now. OK?" He growled, emphasizing the last word.

She licked her lips, giving him an evil smirk, "That's better. Yes, ok."

He bowed towards her as she grabbed the lapels of his cut. They crashed into one another, her door swinging on it's hinges and slamming into the wall. The sound of their anger turning into something more passionate.

 **~(SOA)~**

 _… 5 years later …_

I heard the sound of his boots before he even knocked on the door. I chuckled inwardly. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the beer that I kept around for when he decided to visit. His knock was hard and with a purpose, a reflection of him as a person. I opened the door to find him standing there with three Tupperware containers under his arm.

"Ah," I smiled, "She's making you make the yearly trip then?"

He grunted and pushed past me into the kitchen. He dropped the containers onto the table, toed off his boots, grabbed the bottle from my hand and stomped his way into the living room. I smiled and shook my head. I nudged the door closed, flicking the lock and picking up the first container. I grinned. Mama Lowman knew my favourites. I peeled off the top, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and followed after Happy.

I relaxed onto the sofa next to him, tucking my legs under me. Happy was leaning back, beer at his lips and remote pointed at the TV. He was channel surfing, hoping to find something to keep himself occupied. I plunged my spoon into the Tupperware, shoveling a bite of homemade macaroni and cheese into my mouth.

The two of sat there in relative silence, enjoying each other's company. Him drinking and me eating. I ate through half my snack, before placing it on the coffee table. We'd been in this routine for a few years now. Every Christmas he ended up on my doorstep with a peace offering.

The first year it was unexpected, seeing as Mama forced him into it. If anything could be said about him, it was that he loved that woman. Unconditionally. She knew it too. Knew the kind of hold she held over him. He'd never not listen to her, even if what she asked him to do pissed him off.

On the second year, I offered him a beer and that's loosely how we ended up here. It didn't explain the off season visits I generally got, but obviously we fell into some sort of relationship.

"Do you think she's caught on to us?" I asked.

He gazed down at me, and paused to think for a moment. He ended up nodding, "Probably."

I shook my head, laughing, "You ever going to tell her?"

"No." His answer was simple.

I smiled, "Should I?"

He glanced at me again, before shrugging. I nodded with a pout. He was keen to just leave things the way they were. No labels, no explanations. It was easy this way. I wondered how long it would take Mama to pry it out of me. She'd left it alone for quite some time now.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Happy's arm sliding across my shoulders and tugging me towards him. I reached for my throw blanket, and draped it over both of us as I laid my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He turned his head towards me and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach, snuggling against him, "Merry Christmas."

I caught the simple smile on his mouth and let him be. I wouldn't out our situation to Mama. If she wanted to ask, then I'd answer her questions, but this was good. We were good. I enjoyed him and his company. I didn't need anything more. I was content to just have him, as he was.


	7. Been an Angel All Year (Coco x Reader)

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me a little Coco and his own personal elf**

 **Word Count:** 1,284

 **Playlist:** _Santa Baby - Ariana Grande_

* * *

The group of them looked out of place the second they walked through the doors. There was no question about it. Bikers weren't a typical sight in the mall, not to mention approaching the Santa pavilion.

Coco was leading the pack. Angel, Gilly and EZ flanking him. He knew she hadn't told him specially what your seasonal job was for a reason, but he needed to know why. He wanted to find out what exactly you'd been hiding from him. He wasn't worried per se, but it still bothered him that he didn't know.

The only hint he had was from the paycheck she left out on the counter. He googled the name of the employer and found out that they were the company that set up the Santa displays in malls all around the country.

As they rounded the display, he kept a weather eye on the line up, but couldn't find her anywhere in that crowd. When they reached around to where Santa was seated, he found her. He stopped dead in his tracks. Angel crashing into him and swearing. Gilly and EZ stopped simultaneously and all of them stared at the sight before them.

"Shit bro." Angel chuckled, "No wonder she was hiding this from you."

Coco turned and deadpanned Angel, which only made him laugh harder. Gilly was chuckling to himself, while EZ shook his head and hid his smile. Coco licked his lips, watching every move she made. She had a smile plastered onto her face. It didn't look fake, which was a good sign, but he could see a slight strain around her eyes.

He watched as she crouched down, smiling and conversing with two little girls. She reached into the bag she was holding and handed them a few candy canes each. After the two girls were on their way, she straightened out and plucked a candy cane for herself. She dropped the bag down onto the ledge beside her and leaned back, peeling the plastic off her treat.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he came looking for her, but an elf was definitely not that. He had to admit that she made Santa's elves all the more hotter. The striped stockings were cute, and the red dress she wore was short and complimented her figure. It was the ears and the hat really did him in though. She looked like something right out of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

He was so caught up in admiring her that he didn't notice what she was doing.

"Who knew candy canes could be so erotic?" He heard EZ mumble under his breath.

Coco whipped his head around to see all three of his brothers staring at his old lady. He turned back around and saw that her lips were puckered around the candy as she sucked it back into her mouth until the hook was pressing on the outside of her cheek. He had to tear his eyes away from her while she pulled the piece out to only start the same process again.

He whirled around on his brothers and gave them all an evil eye. Gilly smirked at him but took the hint and averted his gaze. Angel and EZ followed suit but not before making suggestive comments about what she was doing.

Shaking his head, he began making his way over to. He knew this was going to surprise her but he figured it would be better for her to find out he knew here, than at home. He knew she'd get embarrassed, and he loved the way her cheeks reddened in these situations.

 **~(MMC)~**

"Fucking hell." I swore under my breath.

My co-worker side-eyed me, and murmured out the side of her mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

My face heat up, the embarrassment of my getup coming on full force. It was bad enough that Coco was seeing me, but to have Angel, EZ and Gilly witness this? Well that was just worst case scenario. I ignored the fact that they were all milling around the exit of pavilion and kept up my permanent smile for the kids on my face. I handed out a few more candy canes and when the coast was finally clear I tossed my bag to my elf partner.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to her, "I have to go deal with a problem."

She arched an eyebrow at me but nodded, watching as I took deliberate steps around the ropes and into the chaos of shoppers around us. I glanced around, making sure that none of my supervisors were around and then speed shuffled to where Coco was coming from. I reached him before he got too close, and diverted him into the crowded women's apparel store.

"You aren't supposed to be here." I strained.

He smirked, "And miss out on this little number?"

His eyes raked down my body and back up. I bit down on my lip to hide my smile.

"Not the point." I continued, "I could get fired if they see me off gallivanting."

Coco winked, "No one said anything about gallivanting. I was just here to admire the view."

"Ugh!" I complained, "You're the worst, and I mean that literally."

He laughed at me, reaching and tugging me forward. He wrapped her arms around me before pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"Now is not the time to be cute." I pouted.

He grinned, "I'm always cute."

I clapped both my hands against his cut lightly, "Stop it!"

I tried to give him a serious face, but the smile on his wasn't helping. I ended up giggling and ducking into his chest. His arms tightened around me, holding me close to him. I breathed in his familiar scent.

"I have to get back to work." I murmured against him.

He nodded, "Ok."

We stayed hidden behind the apparel for another long moment until I finally decided my embarrassment was safely packed away. I backed away from him about to exit the store when his hand caught my wrist. I turned to face him, expectant.

"Think we can put the outfit to use tonight?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I tilted my head at him, "Got a thing for elves, do you?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

I laughed, pulling my arm from him and walking away.

"Have food ready and waiting for me when I get home, and I'll think about it." I called out as I left him standing in the entrance of the random store.

 **~(MMC)~**

He parted from her with a firm smile on his mouth.

Angel smirked when he made his way back to the group of them, "Get a little something there behind the coats?"

All joy from his expression immediately dropped and he glared at Angel. Angel laughed but didn't say anything else. The four of them retreated from the mall, back to the parking lot where their bikes were.

"Wait til the rest of the boys get a load of this." Gilly commented.

EZ buckled his helmet and grinned, "Y'know they're all gonna wanna see this for themselves."

The three of them glanced at Coco. He eyed each of them individually before shrugging. He didn't care if the guys came out to see his old lady dressed up as one of Santa's elves. He knew that at the end of the day, he got to see what was under that outfit. They didn't. He revved the Harley to life, and backed out of his spot. The other three laughed over the sound of the roar of engines and followed after him.


	8. It's Only Just Begun (Angel x Reader)

**On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, short and sweet fluffy Angel.**

 **Word Count:** 907

 **Playlist:** _Merry X-Mas Everybody - Steps_

* * *

As soon as they turned off their Harley's the sound of upbeat Christmas music was all they could hear. EZ glanced over at him, his eyes widened. There was no way Pops was the one who was playing that type of music. Angel nodded, there was only one person who could win over Pops like this.

EZ stepped up beside him, "Is it bad for me to say I'm scared?"

Angel laughed but shook his head. He fully agreed. His old lady was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to Christmas and tradition. Angel led the way into the house, the music becoming exponentially louder when they opened the door. EZ flinched as the treble hit his ear drums.

It didn't take them long to find both Pops and his old lady in the middle of their afternoon of fun. Pops was reclining back in his chair, while she was standing in the kitchen a large punch bowl on the counter in front of her. She was brandishing a ladle as if it was a weapon and had a bottle of rum in the other.

He stopped and leaned against the archway leading into the kitchen. She must have heard his footsteps because she looked up a second later. A goofy grin spread on her face and he knew.

"Papi!" She shouted in greeting.

He gave her a grin but she didn't see as she was distracted by sipping the liquid from the ladle in her hand. She frowned, grabbed the bottle of rum and began pouring. A clear sign that she'd already started drinking. He'd' learned quickly that she wasn't a heavy drinker, but when she'd already had a few in her, she became a lot more liberal with the amount she ingested.

He watched as she stirred the alcohol in to the huge batch of what he assumed was eggnog. She poured herself a full cup and drained half of it in one go. He rolled his lips attempting to supress his laughter. She'd always loved the holidays. This time being her favourite time of the year. HE hadn't expected her to get Pops on the bandwagon, but apparently with the right amount of booze, it wasn't hard.

He peered into the living to see EZ wide-eyed and in shock, while Pops was slurring his words and wearing a Santa hat.

"Just how much eggnog have you had?" Angel questioned, as he intercepted her arm and grabbed her cup.

She shrugged, "Lost count a few drinks ago."

She swiped for her cup and Angel held it out of her reach. She pouted, "Don't ruin the fun. Pops and I were just getting festive."

EZ shook his head, "Clearly we can't leave you two alone, ever." He turned in a circle, "It looks like Santa threw up in here."

"I resent that!" She argued. She stumbled over to where their Pops was sitting and threw her arm over his shoulder. He smiled at her as she pointed between them, "We've worked really hard to make sure it looked like Christmas in here. It's been long overdue."

"You boys could learn a thing or two from her." Pops emphasized.

She grinned, pushing her nose into the air, letting her ego be stroked by the praise. He shook his head in amusement. It was good to see Pops this happy.

Angel rolled his eyes, "You're drunk, old man."

Pops laughed, "Doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Alright." EZ broke into the conversation, "Drink this. It's water before you start to complain."

He handed a cup of water to Pops who promptly swatted it away and got up, making his way towards the bathroom. EZ sighed and retreated to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of eggnog. Having lost her support person, Angel watched as she started teetering into the couch cushions.

"C'mere mama." He called to her.

She stood up, waited a minute to make sure her equilibrium was correct and then followed after him. He held open the back door for her and once she was outside he scooped her up into his arms. She squealed with laughter, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life.

"Thank you." He murmured as he set her down on the ground.

She gazed up at him, "What for?"

He gave her a soft smile. She was oblivious to the changes she'd made in all three of them since being around. They were becoming a family again. Since mum passed, Pops had closed in on himself and EZ was carted off to prison. There wasn't much left to salvage around here. He threw himself into club business and it stayed that way for a long time.

She burst into his life unexpectedly and it took all of them by storm. EZ was let out on good behaviour and Pops was opening back up again. Coupled with her presence in their lives, she made things brighter. She made them connect as a unit. She made them a family again.

"For being you." He whispered.

She gave him a lopsided grin. Placing two fingers under her chin, he lifted her face to his. His lips pressed against hers in an intimate gesture. She sighed into him, her arms sagging and sliding down his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, mi amor." She whispered against his mouth.

He smiled and kissed her again. He couldn't have asked for anything more.


	9. The Perfect Ending (Nestor x Reader)

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Nestor getting trapped under the mistletoe**

 **Word Count:** 2,028

 **Playlist:** _Perfect Christmas - S Club 7_

* * *

I chewed on a piece of licorice as Emily went on and on about our old school ritual involving mistletoe. It wasn't anything special. All we did was hang a bunch from our dorm room door and if you didn't kiss the person in the frame with you, were subjected to a ridicule concocted by all the remaining roommates.

There was one year where I had to wear my bras over my shirt for a week, or the year we made Emily dye her hair green and red. It was our own way to celebrate the holidays and dare each other to do outrageous things at the same time. It was always all in good fun and if someone was really not into it, we never forced them to participate.

"I don't care about tradition, you try and get me under the mistletoe and I _will_ punch you." I warned.

Emily laughed, "You don't scare me."

"Oh, of course not. Not now that you're a cartel wife." I teased.

We laughed together over the phone, until I heard her name being called in the distance.

"Please babe," She pleaded, "I haven't seen you in years and Miguel asked personally to invite you. I think he misses your wild partying ways."

I rolled my eyes, "It was one time and we were in college. He's at fault too. He's the one that suggested tequila."

"Either way, we both want to see you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll check flight prices tonight and let you know."

She clapped and let out a happy cheer, "Amazing! I've got to go now. Dita needs me for something."

We hung up at the same time, neither of us one for goodbyes. I flipped open my laptop and started searching for the cheapest flight I could find. I wasn't going to let Emily try and pay for me to come and visit. I didn't care how much money Miguel made. It was a matter of pride. I wanted to be able to get there on my own.

 **~(MMC)~**

Miguel hung up the phone, a smirk in place. Emily had just confirmed with him that her best friend from college was going to be in town for their annual Christmas party. He fondly recalled the night where they managed to finish off a bottle of tequila between them. She was always a joy to have around, and knew how to have a good time.

He was tired of the stuffy parties they always ended up having. After this past year he knew Emily needed to let off steam. They had Cristobal back, Los Olivadados was his partner, and Alvarez was second in command. The only thing that wasn't running smoothly was his friendship with Nestor.

He knew Nestor well. He would never let it show but he took a hard hit at the news of Alvarez taking Devante's place. It wasn't anything against Nestor, he just needed someone who knew the game from the MC's perspective. Alvarez was an asset he couldn't pass up.

Together Miguel and Emily had devised a plan. He knew Nestor needed a distraction, something to keep him from focusing on any negativity. He neede Nestor in peak performance. He was still head of security. Miguel was worried that if he spent too long focused on his decision not to promote him then it would hinder his clarity in the position he was in.

That's were Emily's best friend came in. She was a wild card. Something Nestor wasn't used too. She'd give him a run for his money. Something to think about. Something to distract him.

"What are you smiling about?" Nestor asked.

Miguel turned to his oldest friend, having forgotten where he was.

"Emily just confirmed a few details of the party with me." Miguel deflected, "I need you to be there."

Nestor deadpanned him. He wasn't one for staunch-y Christmas parties.

Miguel chuckled, "As security." Nestor deflated in relief but Miguel had one more point to make, "You'll need to be dressed the part though. Black tie."

Miguel watched as Nestor ground his teeth together. Miguel had to hide his laughter. If Nestor only knew what was in store for him.

 **~(MMC)~**

I leaned in the archway, a flute of champagne hanging between my fingers. I sighed. This might have been the most boring party I'd ever been too. I swirled the drink around, watching the crowd in front of me. I thought about making a run for it, but there wasn't anywhere for me to go. I was a guest in this house, I couldn't leave their party. That would be rude.

As I was considering my options, someone came to a stop next to me. I glanced over and raised my eyebrows. He was adorable. Sexy and adorable. Two adjectives that didn't generally go together, but he pulled it off. I smirked, he was very concerned with keeping his eyes forward. He was either purposely trying not to look, or he was distracted by something else.

Either or, didn't matter to me. I wasn't going to let him walk away without at least letting him know I was attracted to him. Lust at first sight as it were.

"Well aren't you a tall drink of water." I commented.

He didn't stir. His eyes kept straight, observing the entire room. I drank him in. Everything from the braids to the double gun holster he was wearing. It was obvious he was working security or something of that sort. He wore all black, right down to his socks and boots. I liked it. Simple and effective.

I raised my drink to my mouth and tilted my head back to drain the liquid when I noticed something hanging in the middle of the archway, above our heads.

"That _bitch_." I swore into my glass.

Tall, dark and handsome whipped to face me. His eyes followed mine and both of us were staring at the mistletoe. He arched an eyebrow and I didn't even bother to contain the annoyance on my face.

"I'm going to kill her." I mumbled to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the man next to me reached for his gun. It was a slow progression, as if he was a bit confused about what was happening. I breathed in and opened my mouth to deter him. I wasn't here to actually kill anyone. I was speaking figurate. However, I was saved having to give any explanation by hearing Emily's laughter bubble up.

"I see you've found the mistletoe." She grinned. I moved to take a step forward but she held up a hand, "I wouldn't if I were you. You remember the rules?"

"Do you remember what I said on the phone?" I retorted.

She winked, "Punch me later. Or thank me. Whichever."

She turned on her heel and disappeared into the next room. I scrunched up my nose. The woman was going to be the death of me. I looked back at 'Braids' and he was glancing down at me. I shrugged, downed my champagne and swung my arm around his shoulder. I gripped the back of his neck and tugged him down to my level.

Even in my heels I had to stretch onto my tiptoes. Before I was able to plant one on him, he tugged backwards and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You heard her." I said, "There are rules. We have to follow them."

He shook his head, "I don't know the rules."

I grinned, "Doesn't matter. Kiss me."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he smiled incredulously. He didn't stop to pause for long before he was meeting me half way. Our lips met and electricity shot through me. I had no idea to know if he felt it too, but my body melted. I sagged against him, feeling as his arm slid across my lower back. He held me closer to him.

I let my fingers scratch at his neck and felt the shiver it sent down his spine. I grinned against his mouth and he reciprocated. I pushed hard into him, using my other hand to fist into his shirt. Getting carried away, I nipped on his lower lip. He opened his mouth in response and with a tentative taste, our tongues met.

He took control, exploring how far I'd let him go. I reacted positively eliciting a tiny moan. He delved his free hand into my hair. His fingers massaging against my scalp. I pushed against him, nearly knocking him backwards. We teetered for a moment before he caught out balance and held me still in front of him.

"Nestor," Miguel spoke, popping our bubble, "I see you've met our special guest."

We pulled apart. Nestor – as I just learned – tried to let go but I kept my arms around him. I wasn't letting this man go. Not after a kiss like that. Nestor looked guilty as he met Miguel's eyes. I arched one eyebrow, having caught on to the little power play.

"You planned this." I interrupted.

Miguel chuckled, "You were always quick."

I pouted in thought, "What I want to know is how many other people did you force to kiss under this monstrosity?" I waved a hand up at the mistletoe above us, "Also how did you manage to get us both under here at the same time. What if I was under here with you? Or Emily for that matter?"

Miguel laughed and Emily's joined in a second later. She slipped her arm through Miguel's and patted her hand against his forearm. I let go of Nestor, allowing him to straighten out.

"Was I even meant to be doing security?" Nestor inquired.

Miguel shrugged, "No, but how else would I have gotten you here?"

I nodded, rolling my lips together. If they wanted to play it this way, then I'd step up. I grabbed Nestor's hand, twining my fingers between his. He gazed down at me and I smiled at him. I tilted my head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on." I goaded, "If they wanna play games, then let's beat them at their own competition." I tugged him along with me shouting behind me, "There better be tequila hidden somewhere in those cupboards."

"Bottom left, next to the fridge." Miguel called back.

Nestor laughed. He was in shock, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying his night. Especially seeing as Miguel didn't even need him to be working anyways. We reached the kitchen and Nestor, knowing his way around better than I did, grabbed four shot glasses while I bent to grab the Ley .925.

I smirked knowing that this particular tequila was the most expensive one in Mexico. Maybe in the world. Nestor lent me his hand, and I grabbed it as he helped hoist me back up. I licked my lips, and winked at him. He gave me a knowing grin. I handed him the bottle and he stopped for a split second. He recognized the brand as well.

"Don't worry about it." Emily said.

We both looked over to see her and Miguel smiling. I shook my head. The tequila was planted. It appeared that Miguel was trying for a repeat of that night so many years ago. I laughed and turned to Nestor, sliding the glasses in front of him. Having his permission, he popped the cork out and began pouring.

The four of us all took a glass.

"To happy endings!" Miguel toasted.

Nestor slipped his hand around my hips and tugged me towards him. I looked up at him and he smiled, "To happy beginnings!"

We all cheered and downed out shots. The second my glass was away from my mouth; Nestor was covering it his tongue searching. I opened up to him, tasting the alcohol on him. We could both hear Miguel and Emily cheering us on, but neither of us cared. We were too wrapped up in each other.

It may have been a dirty plan, but in the end it worked.


	10. I'll Be Happy Once Again (Coco x Reader)

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, an old marine friend came searching.**

 **Word Count:** 3.906

 **Playlist:** _Please Come Home for Christmas - Eagles_

* * *

Knowing that he wouldn't ever have another chance, Coco snuck out from his bunk. He knew that she would be sound asleep at this time, and he'd be long gone by morning. He crept across the courtyard, keeping out of sight from the lookouts. When he reached her bunker, he slipped past the door and counted the beds until he came to the foot of hers.

He stood at the end of her bed, watching her breath. The steady intake of breath calming him. He inhaled, and gently sat himself down on the edge of her mattress. He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her face. He didn't have ant regrets. That wasn't how he operated.

Regardless, he'd miss her. The closest friend he'd made in a long time. Someone who understood his need for quiet solitude. Someone he could confide in without even having to say a word. They laughed together, and they raged together. She had his back on every mission. He never had to worry about his back being vulnerable. Not with her.

Licking his lips, he leaned forward and reached under her cot, grabbing her duffel bag. He inched it out until it was between his feet. He untied the leather bracelet around his wrist and folded it into the envelope he carried in with him. He shoved both into the far pocket, deep into the depths of her bag.

He shoved the bag back into place and paused. He rest both his elbows on the corresponding knees and ran his fingers into his hair. With his head bowed he wondered if he was doing this backwards. Maybe she'd want him to say goodbye in person. He sighed. It was too late. The order had been made.

He was being dishonourably discharged. With an order to be gone before the sun rose the next morning. He closed his eyes, remembering the moment everything went south. Pride of his superior getting in the way of his skill set. Sometimes bruised egos resulted in loss of personnel. He wasn't sorry, but he would miss being a part of the unit.

With a shake of his head, he turned back to her sleeping form. He laid a hand on her forearm. He toyed with the idea of kissing her, but thought it wasn't fair. Not for him, and not for her. It should be her choice. Not one he made for her. He squeezed her wrist, hoping that in whatever dream land she was visiting, she felt the subtle farewell.

She stirred slightly and he waited, wondering if she'd wake. After a moment she settled back down, rolling onto her other side, her back to him. He took that as his sign, stood up and snuck back out of her tent and back across to his own. He had some last minute packing to do.

 **~(MMC)~**

The next morning was a rush of dressing and running out to my assigned post. The day was long and hot, but the silver lining was the few hours of layover that Cruz and I had in the pit. Typically, we worked opposite shifts, having a similar skill set, but on occasion they paired us up. When we weren't working on the same mission, we had the unspoken routine of meeting in the mess hall to catch each other up on our unit members and to deal out bets won or lost.

I methodically stripped down to my basic uniform before rushing back to my bunk to grab my toiletries. A quick shower was in need after being out in the sun all day long. I had good news for him today. We won the bet on Johnston shooting himself in the foot – literally. The kid was a mess, and we all knew it was coming. Thankfully, we bet within the right timeframe and would be splitting the pot. Nolasco was going to be pissed.

I dried my hair, braided it back away from ym face and put on a clean uniform. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes, the ones I always had sent up from my hometown for him and made my way out to the mess hall. I strode through the front entrance with a huge smile on my face. I bee lined for our unofficially reserved table only to reach it and find it empty.

I glanced around the room, finding that all his other unit members were present. All except him. I spotted his second, Smith, and as soon as our eyes met, he ducked his head. Something was up. I stormed over to his table and loomed over him.

"Where's Cruz?" I demanded.

Smith stared at the floor, shaking his head. The gravity of his reaction hit me and my stomach plummeted. Something was very wrong. If he'd been an ass and got bathroom duty there would've been a sly smile. Smith was downright refusing to meet my eyes, or even look at me.

"What happened?" I pushed, perching down on the bench below me.

Smith sighed, "Discharged."

My mouth dried. That couldn't be. There'd been a mistake.

"What?" I croaked.

"He's gone." Smith reiterated, "Shot the cigar out of our officer's mouth."

I shook my head, "He wouldn't be that stupid."

Smith closed his eyes, his head bowing, "He's not coming back."

I shot up, knocking the bench out from under me. I swore under my breath and took a moment to compose myself before holding myself high as I calmly walked out of the tent. Once I was through the doors, I let out the breath I was holding. I could feel tears prickling in the corner of my eyes but I held them at bay.

I sped across the compound and burst into his quarters. A few of the guys there yelped at my sudden appearance, but once they realized who I was they all quieted down. I scanned the beds until I found the only one that didn't have any sheets.

With deliberate steps, I made my way down the aisle and found myself standing at the foot of his bed. Everything was gone. Not even a cigarette butt left. Somewhere deep down, I had hope that he left me something. Something to remind me of himself. Or a way to find him outside of service. But there was nothing. All I had were memories. Ones that would would eventually blur into oblivion.

"Shit, Cruz." I fell down onto his empty cot.

Not a single thing left to be reminded of him. All I knew was his name and that he was from the United States. How was I supposed to find him? We never found a reason to share that kind of intimate information. Was it silly of me to assume we'd always be around? I should've thought ahead. Now I was without one of my closest friends. Gone forever.

 **~(MMC)~**

 _…_ _years later …_

"Babe?" I heard my fiancé call from down the hall?

I poked my head out the door, "Yeah?"

I spotted him at the end of the hall, dragging a bunch of stored bags down from the attic.

"Wanna come take a look through these? See what's to keep and what's to donate?"

I nodded, "Give me five and I'll be right over."

I heard his mumbled response and I smiled. I turned back into the closest and continued packing away all the towels and linens. As a Christmas present to ourselves, we decided to buy a house. It wasn't anything huge. A bungalow in the nice area of town. I sighed, knowing that I still had doubts but couldn't place why. I was happy. Although it felt like something was missing.

I tried not to dwell on the paranoia I held in the back of my mind. We'd been together sine before the end of my last tour. We met while I was on leave and then continued an undisclosed relationship while I was away overseas. He was a good man. He loved me and treated me proper. He was safe.

Maybe that was my problem. I was used to being on edge, on the run. Always looking over my shoulder, or watching my fellow Marine's back. I wasn't used to being settled down., and definitely not comfortable with buying a house.

I knelt down next to the filled box and taped it up. With a sharpie I labeled it 'Hall Closet'. I lifted it onto the stack of other finished boxes and with clap of my hands I moved over to the spare room where he'd dumped all the bags from up in the attic. I ruffled through the first few, seeing that they were old and out of season clothes.

I divided everything into two piles. Donate and Keep. With a methodical approach, I empty each bag and made a logical decision about the contents within them. It wasn't until the last one that I thought about just tossing the entire thing. I stared down at my service duffel. I hadn't opened it since I last packed it up. There were some harsh memories deep within the fabric of that item.

I breathed in, closed my eyes and found my center. There was never going to be a better time than now. I couldn't keep hauling the bag around from house to house unopened. I needed to face fears. Truth be told, it wasn't really fear of bad memories. It was fear of the nostalgia. The yearn of going back. Feeling that pull once again.

I was worried that if I opened the bag I'd jump back into service. Something I worked hard to not have to go back too. I did my time. I served my country. I wanted my time to explore who I was now. Find my own identity.

With a deep breath in, I reached forward and unzipped the army green bag. The main part was filled with my boots and old uniform. A few extra shirts and all my paperwork. I took out the papers and placed them in the keep pile. I reached into the side pockets, finding them empty. Then I rummaged around in the back pocket.

First thing I found were my dog tags. I smiled as I held them up. I folded them into the palm of my hand and slid them into my pocket. I didn't want to lose these. I went back to the pocket, making sure nothing else was left behind when my fingers brushed against something smooth. I grabbed it and pulled.

A bracelet and a letter came popping into existence. I swallowed. That was a bracelet I hadn't seen for years. They belonged to someone I hadn't thought of in a long time. Longer than I knew my fiancé for. I fingered the leather, letting it roll onto my wrist. It was a bit too big but was easily resized. I tugged on the ends until it was snug. I flipped the envelop over and saw my name scrawled in his familiar writing.

My heart stopped. Where had this come from? How had I never found it before. How long had it been sitting in my bag? I twirled the paper between my fingers. Did I want to know the contents of the envelope? I bit my lip. Of course I did.

With shaking hands, I flipped it over and slid a finger under the sealed portion breaking it open. I pulled out the folded papers, and found myself looking at a long letter, written on both sides. I swallowed, tears forming as I began to read the familiar writing.

I read through the letter three times before I fully comprehended what he was getting at.

I rolled my lips together, "Shit Cruz."

I glanced down at his signature line, where he left the name of a city. Santo Padre. It was my hint. I let the tears fall. He left my something of him after all. I spent all these years forcing myself to forget him. At what cost? Had he been waiting for me? Was I too late?

I ripped out my phone and googled the city. IT was in the southernmost California. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I startled, dropping my phone and shoving the letter into the back pocket of my jeans. I turned around, hoping that my fiancé bypassed this room and kept going.

He called out to me as he passed, letting me know he was thinking of ordering in for dinner and I collapsed down into a heap on the floor. I stared down at the city on google maps. Was it too late?

 **~(MMC)~**

My fingers gripped the top of the car door. My knuckles white with stress. I stared up at the large junk yard sign. I hoped I was in the right place. It was hard enough that it was Christmas eve. If I was in the wrong place, it wouldn't be likely that I could find someone to help me out. Not at this time of the year.

I sighed, slammed the door shut and reached through the window into my bag. I grabbed the envelope, stuffing it into the inside pocket of my jacket. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck. I tried to relieve as much built up stress as possible. I wasn't sure what I was walking into. This could be the worst plan I'd ever have in my life.

I up and left my fiancé in the middle of the night. Caught a red eye to San Diego then rented a car and drove the two hours outside of the city to Santo Padre. All the research I'd done led me to this scrap yard. I wasn't sure what was behind the gate, but I hoped Cruz would be there. I patted the area on the front of my leather jacket where the letter was sitting, making sure it was still there.

I gathered all my courage and walk around the small opening in the front gate. I assumed the place would be deserted, or at least closed. I was trying to convince myself not to get my hopes up but at the same time every nerve ending in my body was alight at the simple thought that I might get to see my old best friend again.

I rounded the corner and found an open courtyard with lines of motorcycles. Harley's to be exact. I gulped. All warnings in my head starting to go off. I spotted an office off to my right and then what looked like a cantina little further ways ahead. My boots kicked up dust as I walked into the middle of the compound.

I held my head high, not wanting to seem frightened. I glanced over at the office and the door was open but I couldn't see anyone in there. I opted to make my way to the bar. If there were people about, it would definitely be in the bar.

I didn't make it far into my trek when a group of men began filing out of the doors and down the steps. I stopped immediately, scanning my environment. A man with a thick mustache and leather vest was the first to spot me. He took a few steps towards me. In an attempt to look less threatening I tucked my hands into my jean pockets.

"Can we help you?" He asked, the Spanish accent subtle but still distinguished.

I nodded, "I'm looking for Johnny. Johnny Cruz."

The mans eyebrows shot up and he glanced to his left. I followed his eyes but was disappointed when it wasn't Cruz. The man beside him shifted, falling behind and stepping back into the bar.

"May I ask who you are?" The first man inquired.

I looked back at him, "Ex-Marine. Cruz and I served together."

The man pouted in approval. An understated shock lining his features. I was used to that reaction. It was strange, but still in today's day and age, men found it surprising when women were service members. Especially Marines.

There was a commotion over by the doors to the cantina. Another group of men came out and unfortunately I still couldn't spot Cruz. I visibly deflated. I was starting to think that I came to the wrong place and these guys were plotting something sinister. I took a step backwards and 'Mustache' noticed.

"No need to worry, carina." He soothed.

I opened my mouth to give him a scathing retort when my last name echoed into the area around us. My head shot up and I was staring at Cruz. He was scruffy, but still Cruz. I stared at him, all confidence gone. I was a deer caught in headlights. What was I doing here again?

Most of the men backed off as Cruz made his way towards me. He stopped a few feet away. We stared at one another. His confusion and contempt obvious while my expression emulated distress.

"What are you doing here?" Cruz questioned.

I opened my mouth and no sound came out. I squeezed my eyes shut and stilled my racing emotions. Clarity hit me again and I reached into my jacket pocket. As I made the move, Cruz pulled his gun forward, aiming it at the ground but at the ready. I held up my hands in surrender before continuing.

I dipped my fingers into my pocket and pulled out the letter. As I held it up between us, the sleeve of my jacket slipped down, revealing his old leather bracelet. His eyes shot between the bracelet and the letter before narrowing the slightest bit.

"I found it yesterday." I explained, "After all these years. I thought you were lost to me. Nothing left behind. Nothing but your name." I paused, taking a breath before continuing, "I didn't even know where you called home. You were there one minute and the next you were gone. I lost my best friend overnight. You left without a word, Cruz. I had to learn from Smith what happened. And then - " I began to stutter, "and then I moved on. I forced myself to forget you. to forget the comradery, we built. It worked. I focused on the tours and then one day someone else came into my life. Someone completely opposite to you. Safe, secure, ordinary."

I gulped, realizing where my rant was leading too. A place where I had trouble going myself and wasn't sure I was ready to blurt it all out in front of a group of strange men and a man I didn't know well anymore.

"Why are you here?" He said again.

I frowned, shaking my head. The tears were at critical level now. If I didn't turn around every man in immediate area was about to witness my uncharacteristic breakdown. I breathed out and shoved the letter back into my pocket and retreated. I took a few steps backwards without breaking eye contact until it was too much. I whipped around and sped walked out of the yard and back around the gate.

I tried to catch my breath but it came in hitched intervals. The onset of a panic attack. Seeing him was making me come to terms with my predicament. Forcing me to finally address what I was shoving down and ignoring. I reached the car and slammed both my hands on the hood. I took a moment to try and compose myself. At least enough to drive.

I pushed away and reached for my door when someone caught my wrist. I gasped, spinning to find Cruz standing there, his eyes imploring.

"Why did you come?" He asked for a third time.

I huffed, angrily wiping away the wetness from my cheeks.

"Can't you say anything else? Or are you a mimic now? Asking me the same question over and over isn't going to help any."

He licked his lips, "You haven't answered me."

It was short and concise. He explained in one sentence why he kept asking. It was his way of trying to feel out the situation. Why did I come? What was I hoping to gain from this excursion? I attempted to tug my arm back but he tightened his grip around my wrist. He wasn't going to let me run away.

He knew I knew why I came. Two peas in a pod. That's what we were. He knew all my tricks because he used them too. He knew I was struggling. He knew I was hiding. He was forcing me to get it out. To admit why I came to him. He may not have known all the back story. That I left at the first lead, half cocked.

I didn't care that his location wasn't confirmed. It was the closest thing I had to seeing him again and I took off. He sensed what I was running from and wanted me to admit to it. He didn't need to ask any other questions.

"I don't want to get married." I whispered.

He stared at me, his typical expression in place, "So don't."

I sighed, relieved. He would support my decision. It was all I needed. Him. I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger. His eyes followed mine. Without any prompting, he took his free hand and covered my other. He didn't take it off, wanting to respect my boundaries.

Instead he waited. Without allowing myself to second guess my decision, I Reached down and plucked the ring off. I dumped it into my pocket and threw my arms around Cruz's neck. His arms slid in around my lower back and our noses brushed against one another's.

I breathed him in. He smelt like leather, beer and cigarettes. The latter two weren't the most appealing, but it was Cruz and I didn't care. I tilted my face up, allowing for more room and brought my mouth within a centimeter of his. We stared at each other momentarily before he met me the rest of the way.

My entire body exploded with reaction as his lips pressed against mine. Losing myself in the moment, I pushed against him and our kiss became hard and rushed. Years of lost time falling down around us. We had a lot to make up for. He shoved me against the side of the car, his hands roaming up my back.

Our teeth clashed against the other's, our tongues wrestling. I threw everything I missed about him into that kiss. I threw all the years missed into it and he reciprocated. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't gentle. It was hard, rushed and passionate. We needed each other and that much was cleared. He bit down on my lip and I let out a breathy moan. A small moan echoed from the back of his throat before he pulled away.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead against mine. Both of us stood there, catching our breath with our eyes closed. His grip loosened and he embraced me warmly. I laid my head against his chest, allowing my heart rate to level out. His lips brushed against my ear lobe as he made his way to leave a light kiss against my temple.

"It's Coco now." He murmured.

I chuckled, wanting to know the story behind that name but prepared to wait for another day.


End file.
